


The Durin's One: The Days of Thorin Oakenshield

by MiddleEarthFan



Series: The Durin's One [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Dwarf/Elf Relationship(s), Dwarf/Hobbit Relationship(s), F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 35
Words: 34,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3150089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleEarthFan/pseuds/MiddleEarthFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A back story to The Durin's One<br/>A story of Elien's life as Thorin Oakenshield in his/her prospective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

After years of torture from the servants of Melkor Morgoth, I, Elien of the Valar sailed into the East to Middle Earth. I throw back Melkor and he was destroyed, for now at least.

But I saw sent into hiding after Orcs tried to hunt me. I was soon found,  after I lost my ring that was given to me by Eru himself.  I was killed by unsavory characters that roamed the wilds, but was sent back by Eru to rid evil from the world.

After the long years of the Second Age, I throw down Sauron, but soon became wary and died from the wounds of the battle. 

I was sent back once again, but as a wondering soul, doomed to find a replacement body or forever be in the shadows. As I searched in attempt to find my past life and body,  but I never succeed. 

As I wondered the many halls of Erebor, I continued to search until a child's cry rang through the halls. I ran to the room where I heard the cry and healers were about to left the room as i entered. In Thráin's hands were a small baby boy. The child's breathing was waning as he clung to life.

I felt pity for the child and pressed a hand to the child's face. I didn't want him to die, after being so young. I watched as his soul almost left the body, before I entered into the child's body and became the child.

I opened my eyes to find a man with his wife staring down at me. I smiled at them as they pet my hair. 

"What should we name him?" asked the dwarf women.

"Thorin" said the man dwarf. They nodded their agreement and returned to smiling at me.

I shut my eyes knowing that I was going to be Thorin for the rest of my days with this mortal body, I would rather get used to them while it last. 

A tall dwarf with a long blueish grey beard came in the room and stared at me.  "I am Thror, you're grandfather" said the dwarf.

I already knew who he was from the long years I spent in Erebor, but I have a small smile to him.

He put his pinky close to me and I curled my fingers around his pinky. If this is what a dwarf child was supposed to act, then I should get used to it as well, even if I'm still a babe. They kept glowering over me and I lay looking at me. 

Soon the years went by and when I was just five years old, I got a brother named Frerin.

He had brown hair with cold blue eyes. I grew to love him and I helped him grow to be strong. 

He loved me for my strength,  even as a young boy. He looked up to me and loved me as a brother. 

When I was fourteen and Frerin was nine, we ran into the room where our mother and father were, to find Thráin beside our mother, who was holding a child.

"Meet your new sister, Dis" said our mother, Direna. 

Me and Frerin walked up and looked at Dis. She had dark brown hair with the same blue eyes I had.  She reminded me of my old body as a Valar. 

"She is so beautiful" I said. Frerin nodded his agreement but was in too much shock to speak. I continued to smile at her, and vowed at that moment to keep them both safe.

Soon afterwards when I was twenty four, I stood out with Balin who was seven. We heard wind like a hurricane coming from the north.

"Sound the alarms" I said.

"What is it?" asked Balin.

"Dragon" I said as I shouted from down below. 

Then we both saw fire and I grabbed Balin and ducked under a pillar as the flames spread over us. When the flames stopped and Smaug went to Dale, me and Balin ran down to join our families.

I ran to Thror and Thráin with Frerin and Dis with them. Thror commanded his armies to stay by the gate as Dale was being attacked.

Thráin and Direna kept Frerin, Dis, and I close as Smaug came to the gate and attempted to break it with fire and force. 

The gate broke and pieces smashed some of the dwarves as the rest fled away from the Smaug's path. Thráin then commanded us all to run as dwarves ran out of Erebor.  We escaped as more dwarves came out. Once all that survived were out, they turned to Thráin and he lead them away from Erebor and to Moria and the Blue Mountains.

Thror soon said goodbye to Thráin and gave him the last dwarf ring of power. He headed to Moria with a scout with him. Months passed and soon tidings fell that Thror was slain by a pale orc named Azog.

Thráin then sent word to all of the kingdoms for aid to stop Azog. For eight years we had war against the orcs. 

When we reached the last battle with the orcs at Moria. I was fifty three and Frerin was forty eight. We fought long until we were driven into the forest. Frerin was shot by arrow and slashed by sword. I ran to slay the orcs around him, but he was laying against a tree when I came up to him.

"Frerin" I said. He looked up at me with blood in his mouth.

"Thorin" said Frerin as he took my hand, "you will be a great king. I just know it. But I must leave you now. Farewell!" He stopped breathing and fell silent.

I picked up an oaken branch and used it as a shield as I ran into battle.


	2. Chapter 2

Once I came to where Azog fought, Dain stood before his and was losing as Azog slashed at Dain. I ran behind them and slashed Azog's arm clean off. He fell down as Dain sighed with relief at the sight of me.

"It's good to see you,  cousin. Not too last either" said Dain. I smiled at him as we embraced.

"I would not want to see you dead, when I need you most" I said, "but let's finish these orcs off."

I raised my sword as the remaining dwarves alive rallied and drove the orcs back into Moria, with orcs dragging Azog back inside.

I slew a number with Dain near me. And when all that hadn't escaped were dead I searched the dead for my father, but I couldn't find him. Balin, Dwalin, Dain came up to me with a hand on my shoulder.

"He might still live, lad. But we must get away from this place of death once we give our dead the peace they deserve" said Balin as we stripped the dead of armour and weapon. 

Then we cut the trees and made mounds and burned the corpses. 

The remaining of the people followed me to the Ered Luin as I worked in the cities of men.

Dwarves started calling me to call me Oakenshield after Moria.  I seemed to age less than dwarves normally did.  My hair stayed it natural black, but as the years went by it started to grey just slightly. 

As I went to around the stores and markets in Ered Luin, I ran into Dis with a small dwarf child with blonde hair holding on to her hand and her hand on stomach swollen. 

"Is he yours?" I asked.

"Yes, and my husband, Vil's" said Dis.

"What is his name?" I asked.

"Fili" she answered. 

"Where is Vil?' I asked.

"He is dead" said Dis. I pitted he as I kneeled down beside Fili.

"Hello, Fili. I am your uncle, Thorin" I said as Fili lightened up and hugged me.

I picked him in my arms and helped Dis through the crowded streets until she came back to her home with food and supplies.

"How long have you been with child?" I asked.

"Almost nine months" she answered. 

"Has a midwife come and checked on you?" I asked as I looked shocked at Dis.

"She is coming back shortly. She also said I was to be put on bed rest before I give birth, but we both have been looking for a caretaker for Fili while I rest.  Would you mind helping me with Fili?" she asked.

"I am your brother. Of course I will help you take care of my nephew and other niece or nephew when they come" I said 

Soon afterwards Kili was born as I was taking care of Fili. I came into the room with Fili holding on to my legs to find Dis holding Kili with the midwife standing by.

Fili let go of my leg and ran up to Dis and Kili in her arms. Kili waved his hand as Fili touched his cheek. I grabbed Fili and let Dis be at peace with Kili.

The years so went by as Fili and Kili soon became mischievous.  I would go to the armory during the day, and take care of them during the night. 

When Fili and Kili reached adulthood I went looking for Thráin went rumor came that he was wondering the wilds near Dunland. 

When the spring of 2491 came I found myself in a place called Bree. I came to a sign with a horse on it and read: The Prancing Pony.

I entered into the inn with smoke clouds around me.  I sat at a table near the hearth as I got a waitress and ordered food.

I pulled out my pipe from my bag, stuffed leave into the end and lit it. Smoke clouds formed as I breathed in and out with smoke in my mouth.

"Here you are" said the waitress as she set the food and beer in front of me.

"Ah, thank you" I said as she walked away to continue serving tables.

I put my pipe down and picked up the piece of meat, ripped it in half, and bite into it. A small creature carrying a mug of ale was picked up and placed on a stool by a man nearby.

Two men on either side of the inn sat and stared at me as I turned to them. They stood up and I slowly put my hand on the hilt of my sword. A old man robed in grey sat in the chair across from me.

"Mind if I join you?" asked the man as he sat down and I calmed down when the men made to leave the inn.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'll have the same" said the man as he put a hand on the waitress' arm as she ran off back to the bar. I sighed as the man backed away but were still in the inn.

"I should introduce myself.  My name is Gandalf, Gandalf the Grey" said the man.

"I know who you are" I said.

"Well now, this is a fine chance. What brings Thorin Oakenshield to Bree?" asked Gandalf.

"I received word that my father had been seen roaming the wilds near Dunland. I went looking, found no sign of him" I said.

"Thorin, it's been a long time sense anything but rumor was heard of Thráin" said Gandalf.

"He still lives, I'm sure of it" I said as the waitress came back and set food and beer in front of Gandalf. "My father came to see you before he went missing. What did you say to him?"

"I urged him to march upon Erebor. To rally the seven armies of the dwarves. To destroy the dragon and take back the Lonely Mountain. And I will say the same to you, take back your homeland" said Gandalf.

"This is no chance meeting, is it Gandalf?" I asked as I pushed my plate aside and picked up my mug of ale and drank out of it.

"No, it is not. The Lonely Mountain troubles me, Thorin. That dragon has set there long enough. Sooner or later darker minds will turn towards Erebor. I ran into some unsavory characters once traveling the Greenwood. They mistook me for a vandabog" said Gandalf. 

"I imagine they regretted that?" I asked.

"One of them was carrying a message" said Gandalf as he pulled out a ripped piece of paper with writing on it and slide it towards me."It's Black Speech. 'Promise a payment.'"

"For what?" I asked. 

"Your head" said Gandalf as I sighed "Someone wants you dead. Thorin, you can wait no longer. You are the heir to the throne of Durin. Unite the armies of the dwarves. Together you have the might and power to retake Erebor. Summon a meeting of the seven dwarf families. Demand they stand by their oaths" said Gandalf.

"The seven armies swore that oath to the once who wields the kings jewel, the Arkenstone. It is the only thing that will unite them, and if you have forgotten that stone was stolen by Smaug" I said as the strange looking men came together and l left the inn.

Gandalf turned to them and returned back to me. "What if I were to help you reclaim it?" asked Gandalf.

"How? The Arkenstone lies half a world away. Buried beneath the feet of a fire breathing dragon" I said.

"Yes, it does. Which is why we're going to need a burglar" said Gandalf.

"I will head to Ered Luin and send word the the armies. But who exactly is this burglar?" I asked.

"He is a hobbit from the Shire,  but his name will be revealed when you meet him" said Gandalf. We finished our meal in silence as the travelers went to their rooms. 

"It was nice meeting you, Gandalf, but I must be going back to Ered Luin" I said as I got up and grabbed my bags. Gandalf lead me out of the door and we parted.

Once I arrived back in Ered Luin, I went to my chambers and sat at the scribing table. Sending word to the armies would be faster by raven, but Dis insisted on using letters. I decided to write to the Iron Hills and Dain last sense they were closest to Erebor. I wrote to the other six kingdoms, then went to writing to Dain.

_Dear Dain,_

_I request you to come to our aid to help our people to stay the dragon and reclaim Erebor. We have already sent word to the other kingdoms, but it would be appreciated if you join us._

_Your cousin,_

_Thorin Oakenshield_

I winced at how short it was,  but  the rest were the same length, but the point was made. I whistled and ravens came from the hills and sat near me. I gave each a letter and told them where to fly with luck in Khudzul. They took flight and went into different directions.

Soon afterwards,  the leaders came to Ered Luin and discussed the journey and who of their kin would go.  In the end ten other dwarves decided on going with Thorin that were of Durin's kin. Fili and Kili requested to come along with the journey as well.

"Have Dis talk to you about it" I said.

"We have. She said that we could go,  but to say goodbye brie we leave" said Fili. 

"if she is willing to let you cine, then go pack your bags" I said as they ran off.

"Thorin, do you know how large this company is going to be?" asked the heir of the throne of Moria.

"Gandalf said there was supposed to be fifteen of us, but our burglar might he tricky to get on our side" I said.

"I have received word from Dain saying that he will not help and that your journey is your own" said the Lord. 

"Thank you" I said as I went to my chambers and packed as Fili and Kili have already left.

I look one more time at my chambers before heading out and following Gandalf's directions.  Little did I knew that was the last time I would see that place as a living person.


	4. Chapter 4

I traveled east until I reached a gate with green hills beyond it. Night had already fallen and I looked up to find a glowing sign on a door. I proceeded beyond the gate and made my way to the top of the hill to find a dead end of the road. 

I went back down the road and followed it to another dead end. I put the map away and came back up until I reached the top of the hill. At the end of the road was a round door with a blue "G" symbol written on it.  I knocked on the door three times and waited for someone to come. 

The door opened and standing inside was Gandalf with a small creature behind him.

"Gandalf, I thought you said this place would be easy to find.  I lost my way twice, and wouldn't know where to go if it wasn't for the mark on the door" I said as I walked inside and nodded toward Fili and Kili, while taking off my cloak.

"Mark? There is no mark on that door. I had it painted last week" said the small creature as he looked shocked at Gandalf. 

"There is a mark on the door. I put it there myself" said Gandalf as the creature turned towards me and my heart jumped when I saw him.

"Bilbo Baggins, I am pleased to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield" said Gandalf as I crossed my arms.

"So, this is the hobbit" I said as I circled around Bilbo and looked him up and down. "Tell me, Master Baggins. Do you have any skills in fighting?" 

"Pardon" said Bilbo confused.

"Axe or Sword? That is your weapon of choose" I said as I made a full circle around Bilbo and stood in front of him as my stomach fluttered when I kept looking at him. 

"I have some practice with knifes, if you must know. But I fail to see why that's relevant" said Bilbo. 

"Not much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar" I said as I walked away from Bilbo with laughs from the company echoed behind me as I took a seat in the cramped dining room with the rest of the company sitting and waiting for me.

I silently cursed myself for being so rough on Bilbo, but he was soon to learn that the wild is not a nice place, including in these days. 

A bowl of soup was sat in front of me and I sipped on it while Gandalf sat to the left of me. Bilbo stood behind me while staring at the company. 

"What did Dain say?" asked Dwalin.

"He's not coming. He said this quest is ours and ours alone" I said as the company sighed.

"So even our own kin will not give us aid. But there is fourteen of us, and not the brightest fourteen" said Balin as they turned to him.

"But you are forgetting that we have a wizard with us. He must have killed hundreds of dragons at his time" said Kili.

Gandalf slightly choked on smoke as the company turned towards him.

"Well, how many dragons have you killed?" asked Dori.

Gandalf again choked harder on smoke as the company went into argument. 

"Enough!" I cried. The company sat down and went silent. "He is still a wizard that is willing to help us, whether or not he had killed dragons in his day or not." I sat down as Gandalf pulled out a map.

"Bilbo, can you give us a little more light" said Gandalf as he turned from Bilbo to me, "there is said to be a secret passage away on the left wing of the mountain, that takes you to the lower halls."

Bilbo came back with a candle and looked down as Gandalf put the map in front of me.

"But wouldn't there be a dwarven door there?" I asked.

"Yes, but as you know. Dwarf doors are invisible and cannot be opened by force. There is more to this map than what it seems,  but I don't have the skill to read them. But there are some who still live in Middle Earth who still can" said Gandalf. 

"It was said when the birds returned to the mountain, the reign of the beast shall end" said Oín.

"What beast?" asked Bilbo. 

"Well that would be referring to Smaug the Terrible.  Greatest and Chiefest of Calamities" said Bofur. "Teeth like swords, claws like meat hooks."

"I know what a dragon is" said Bilbo as he backed away again.

"How are we supposed to get in?" I asked. 

At that moment, Gandalf produced a key and handed it to me.

"This was given to me by your father, by Thráin.  It is yours now" said Gandalf as I took the key. 

"There is another way in" said Kili as he smiled. 

"Now we can steal the stone from him" said Ori. 

"That is why we need a burglar" said Nori.

"An expert, I imagine?" asked Bilbo.

"And are you?" asked Balin.

"Am I what?" asked Bilbo looking around him as the company turned towards him.

"He said he was an expert!" cried Oín.

"I'm not a burglar. I have never stolen a thing in my life" said Bilbo.

"I have to agree with Master Baggins. He is hardly burglar material" said Balin. The rest of the company started another argument and Gandalf started getting angry.

"If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar,  then a burglar he is!" said Gandalf as the dwarves and himself calmed down "Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet and can be passed by most, if they so please. And while the dragon is used to the scent of dwarves, hobbit is all but unknown to him,  which gives us a discreet advantage." 

"Fine,  give him our contract" I said as Balin stood up to get a piece of paper out of his coat.

"it just states pocket expenses,  time required,  enumerations, funeral arrangements so forth" said Balin as he handed the contract to me then I slapped the contract into Bilbo's hands. 

"Funeral arrangements" cried Bilbo as he unfolded the contract and started reading it out loud. I stood up and stared at Bilbo as he read. "Will share one fourteenth of total profit, that seems fair. Injures that may be unstained during the journey include lacerations...incineration?" Bilbo looked at them shocked.

"Oh he can melt to skin off your bones in an instant" said Bofur. Bilbo paled as the company turned towards him. 

"Are you alright, laddie?" asked Balin.

"I need air" said Bilbo as he put his hand to his mouth and swayed slightly. 

"Just think furnace with wings. Flash of light, searing pain, and poof your nothing more than a pile of ash" said Bofur. 

Bilbo dropped his hand and tried to straighten up. "Nope" said Bilbo as he fell to the ground. 

"Nice going, Bofur" I said as I glared at Bofur then turned to Bilbo.


	5. Chapter 5

I picked Bilbo up and sat him down on the armchair while Dori served him tea.

"I'll be fine just let me sit quietly for a moment" said Bilbo as Gandalf cane into the room and I went to Balin. We sat silently as Bilbo and Gandalf argued over the quest. 

I stayed standing up and thinking about Bilbo and if he was truly my One or just another person that I would end up being their friend and no more. We saw Bilbo exit the room and head to a room. 

"It appears we have lost our burglar. But I think it's for the best. I mean who are we tinkers, toy makers hardly the stuff of legends" said Balin.

"There is a few of us who are warriors" I said as I turned to Balin. 

"Old warriors" said Balin add he stood up and looked at me, "you don't have to do this. You have given us a good life in the Blue Mountains, a life worth all the gold in Erebor."

"From my grandfather to my father, this is the one way to reclaim our homeland and the life our people deserves" I said.

"I know, lad. And we will see it done" said Balin as he put a hand on my shoulder. 

"Balin, can you keep something secret?" I asked slightly shaking inside. 

"Anything" said Balin.

"I think Bilbo is my One" I said. Balin stared at me for a moment but I small smile crept on his face.

"Try to be nice to him, if he is. You seem to already grow to like him already" said Balin, "I'll keep your secret safe."

I followed Balin into the room where the hearth was as we took out our pipes and lit them. I stood by the mantle as the dwarves started humming. Then I took a deep breath and started singing.

_Far over the misty mountains cold_

_To dungeons deep and caverns old_

_We must away ere break of day_

_To seek the pale enchanted gold_

 

_The dwarves of yore made mighty spells,_

_While hammers fell like ringing bells_

_In places deep, where dark things sleep,_

_In hollow halls beneath the fells._

 

_For ancient kings and elvish lord_

_There many a gleaming golden hoard_

_They shaped and wrought, and light they caught_

_To hide in gems on hilt of sword._

 

_On silver necklaces they stung_

_The flowering stars, on crowns they hung_

_The dragon-fire, in twisted wire_

_They meshed the light of moon and sun._

 

_Far over the misty mountains cold_

_To dungeons deep and caverns old_

_We must away, ere break of day,_

_To claim our long-forgotten gold._

 

_Goblets they carved there for themselves_

_And harps of gold; where no man delves_

_There lay they long, and many a song_

_Was sung unheard by men and elves._

 

_The pines were roaring on the height,_

_The winds were moaning in the night._

_The fire was red, it flaming spread;_

_The trees like torches blazed with light._

 

_The bells were ringing in the dale_

_And men looked up with faces pale;_

_The dragon’s ire more fierce than fire_

_Laid low their towers and houses frail._

 

_The mountain smoked beneath the moon;_

_The dwarves, they heard the tramp of doom._

_They fled their halls to dying fall_

_Beneath his feet, beneath the moon._

 

_Far over the misty mountains grim_

_To dungeons deep and caverns dim_

_We must away, ere break of day,_

_To win our harps and gold from him!_

I stopped and the dwarves did as such. I heard Bilbo move around and shut a door. I showed the company to a few spare rooms and let them sleep there for the night.

I wanted to go to Bilbo and tell him I was sorry for being cruel to him and that I really wanted him to join us,  but I decided against it. What if he didn't feel the same way about me?

I went to a spare room and slept there until morning.  Before dawn I woke up and cooked the company breakfast.  When they all ate I cleaned up the dishes and left Bag-End. 

When we got our ponies from the stables we made sure to get one more in case Bilbo did show up.  We traveled quickly out of the Shire, but slowed down once we reached the forest.

"How about we do wagers for if our burglar will come or not" said Nori. The company quickly agreed to this as they bet their wagers.

"I say that out burglar will not show" said Dwalin, Balin, Fili, Kili, Dori, Nori, Ori, Bifur Bombur, and I.

"I say that our burglar will come" said Gandalf, Oín, Gloín, and Bofur.

Soon afterwards we hear a cry from behind.

"Wait! Wait!" cried Bilbo as he came running up behind holding the contract. I stopped as the rest of the company turned around and looked at Bilbo.

"I signed it" said Bilbo as he handed the contract to Balin. I sat on my pony and looked at the road ahead.

"All seems to be in order.  Welcome Master Baggins to the company of Thorin Oakenshield" said Balin.

"Get him a pony" I said as I had the company continue on. 

"That won't be necessary. I can keep up walking" said Bilbo but he was picked up by Fili and Kili and put on a pony. I looked back and smiled when I saw him on the pony.

Maybe I was in love with him.


	6. Chapter 6

We went on for many leagues until we reached a hill with a cliff shielding to the west and a look out in the east.

The company soon went to sleep, but Fili and Kili stayed on guard as I laid down, but didn't fall asleep.

Bilbo woke up and went to the ponies and gave an apple that he so desperately tried to hid from his pocket to the pony.

Cries rang out from the land around as Bilbo went over to look.

"What was that" said Bilbo as I sat up once I heard the screams.

"Orcs" said Kili.

"Orcs?" asked Bilbo.

"Throat cutters.There be dozens of them out there" said Fili.

"They strike in the wee hours of the morning. Quick and quiet, just lots of blood" said Kili.

Fili and Kili turned to each other and snickered while Bilbo was starting to pale again.

"Do you think being attacked by Orcs is funny?" I asked sneering.

"We didn't mean it like that" said Kili.

"Of course you didn't, you know nothing of the world" I sneered at them as I walked away and looked out.

"Don't mind him, laddies. Thorin has more cause then most to hate Orcs" said Balin as he told of the battle of Azanulbizar. I reached into my jacket and pulled out two cut braids and held them tight.

"Thorin, what do you have in your hand?" asked Bilbo. I put Frerin's beards back inside my jacket and turned towards them, and found the entire company was staring at me.

"It's nothing, Master Baggins" I said, "get some sleep everyone. I'll keep watch for the rest of the night."

"But Uncle" protested Kili.

"I can't sleep, Kili. Please just go" I said as they all laid down again and soon fell asleep.

I reached into my jacket again and pulled out the braids. I looked down at them as memories flooded my mind.

_"Thorin, may take what you desire from Frerin's body" said Balin. I kneeled down to my dead brothers side and took out my knife. I cut off two braids that hung down from the front of his ears to the bottom of his neck._

_"I will take these" I said as I watched them burn Frerin._

I held them tighter and found water on them. I sighed when I touched my face to find it wet. Crying? I never was an emotional person, and his death was just a small event and shouldn't be more. Bilbo woke up again and sneaked up to me.

"Thorin,  are you alright?" asked Bilbo. I was slightly startled, but I turned to him and showed him the braids.

"Who are these?" asked Bilbo.

"My brother who fell in Azanulbizar" I said.

"I'm sorry" said Bilbo. 

"it's not your fault" I said. Bilbo put his arms around me and hugged. I stood motionless, but put my arms around Bilbo. A small part of me wanted to tell him I loved him, and that he was my One. But I continued to hug him, and I didn't want him to leave.

"I'm so sorry I was so mean to you. I just want you to be safe" I muttered to Bilbo. 

"it's alright. That's why I bought these" said Bilbo holding a small knife out. I picked it up and tested it.

"This is a good blade for one of the Shire. This will help you on the journey until you can find a better replacement" I said giving the knife back.

Bilbo was about to go back to sleep when he came over to me and pressed a small kiss on my cheek. I smiled and he soon went to sleep as I continued to be surrounded by the snores of the company,  the world outside, and the realization that Bilbo liked me too and know I was his One too.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning I woke the company up and soon we left and continued East. Whenever I looked back,  I found Bilbo staring at me while smirking. I couldn't help but feel happier to know I had my One as a part of this company and journeying with us. 

But I continued to be stern about the whole situation until I could eventually confess my love for him in front of the whole company. For now sticking as just being friends who be best.

We continued until it was later in the afternoon and we came up to a farmhouse that had been destroyed by something quite large.  I wanted to keep going,  for fear that it was a troll that did this, but looking at the state of the company I halted.

"We camp here for the night" I said as I dismounted my pony and went to look at the farmhouse. 

"I think it would be wise if we keep going.  We could make for the Hidden Valley before night fall. The elves could aid us with reading this map" said Gandalf coming towards me. 

"It's not the elves I'm concerned about. I would not wish thirteen dwarves plus a hobbit tired in the wilderness while they search for me" I said to Gandalf.

"If we are to say here then be watchful of trolls" said Gandalf. I turned away from him and helped the company out as the sun began to set and a fire was lit.

I sat staring at the sky while Bilbo went to give soup to Fili and Kili. Soon afterwards, Fili came back with a slightly worried look on his face. 

"Where's Kili and Bilbo?" I asked sitting up and glaring at him. 

"Me and Kili managed to get our burglar yo agree to freeing our missing ponies from mountain trolls" said Fili.

"You what?!" I cried disregarding him saying 'missing ponies.'

"We're sorry,  Uncle. We should have told you about the missing ponies" said Fili.

"I will deal with you two later. Where is these trolls that you have sent my...our burglar to his possible death?" I asked. 

"Follow me,  and take the rest of the company with you" said Fili.

"What do you think! Of course I'm going to send the entire company to help in your stupidity!" I scowled once again as the rest of the company went to their feet and grabbed their swords and left the campfire and gear behind.

We followed Fili until I saw the fire through the trees. I ran forward and came through the trees as Kili caught Bilbo after throwing him to the ground by the trolls. 

I pointed my sword forward as I slashed at the trolls while the rest of the company came charging behind me. Bilbo joined in by slashing at the trolls legs and throwing rocks at their heads. The trolls desperately tried to grab us as we continued to slash at their legs while running. 

One of them picked up Ori while Dwalin kneeled on the ground so I could jump on his back and slash the trolls arm. Dwalin and Dori helped Ori to his feet as we all looked up to find Bilbo grabbed by both arms and legs by two trolls.

"Lay down your arms, or we'll rip his off" said one of the trolls. I sighed and shoved my sword to the ground with the point sticking down. The others followed the same as the trolls grabbed bags and stuffed us in them. 

Some of the dwarves were put on the spite and turned around on the fire as the rest of us sat along the side.

"Hurry up and cook them before dawn. I don't fancy being turned to stone" said one. 

"Wait!" cried Bilbo getting up with the bag still around him, "you are making a terrible mistake."

"You can't reason with them. They are halfwites" cried Dori on the spite.

"I mean with the seasoning" said Bilbo coming up to them.

Thought trailed my mind that I just made the worst decision of my entire life in choosing this hobbit as our burglar.

"What abut the seasoning" asked the troll as he nearing towards Bilbo.

"Well have you smelled them? You need me than just sage to plate up these dwarves" said Bilbo. 

"What will you have us do then?" asked anther dwarves.

"Well the secret is...um...the secret is..." stammered Bilbo as he looked at us and we sat silent, "to...skin them first."

"That's it! I'm going to kill him! I don't care if I do love him" I cried as the rest of the company cried out in argument. 

"Tom, give me the knife" said the troll closer to Bilbo.  I bite at the ropes tying the bags shut.  

"What a load of rubbish, I've eaten plenty with their skins on" said the third one. 

"There's nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf" said the second one as he picked up Bombur and dangled him above his mouth and tried to lick Bombur. 

"Don't eat that one! He's infected!" cried Bilbo as the second troll dropped Bombur ball on the ground in disgust. 

"In fact their all infected with a horrible parasite. I wouldn't risk it, I really wouldn't" said Bilbo.

"We don't have parasites" cried some of the company while I remain silent on the ground. 

"You have parasites!" cried Kili. Bilbo sighed as I kicked the dwarves around me when I figured Bilbo's plan. They went silent then caught onto the plan.

"I have parasites as big as my arms" said Oín. As the rest if the company cried out.

"I got the biggest parasites" cried Kili.

"We're riddled" cried some of the dwarves in the spite.

"What will you have us do then? Let them all go?" asked the first.

"Well" said Bilbo.

"This little ferret is taking us for fools" said the first.

"Ferret!" cried Bilbo.

"The dawn will take you all!" cried Gandalf on the rocks above them.

"Who is he?" asked the third.

"No idea" said the first.

"Can we eat him too?" asked the second.

Gandalf slammed his staff against the rock and stepped away as the sunlight poured through and turned the trolls to stone.

They company cheered as I smiled at Bilbo and Gandalf for saving us. Dwalin cried out to be taken off the spite as Bilbo came to the rest of the company and helped untie and cut the ropes holding the bags shut. 

Bilbo came to me and untied my bag and pulled it off me. I stood up and looked around before pressing a small kiss on his forehead before going to Gandalf. The rest of the company busied themselves with getting the rest of the dwarves off the pike.

"Where did you go, if I may ask?" I asked.

"I knew there was trolls around and I didn't mean to abandon you,  but I was with you the entire time waiting" said Gandalf,  "but all is safe now."

"No thanks to your burglar" I said smirking. Gandalf stared at me before pacing back and forth. "Sense when did mountain trolls venture this far?"

"Not sense darker powers ruled these lands.They couldn't have moved in daylight" said Gandalf. 

"There must be a cave nearby" I said. 


	8. Chapter 8

We came back to the camp site to grab our gear and came in search of the troll cave. The smell of it hit us as we came to a hole in the ground. Gandalf,  Dwalin, Nori, Gloín, Bofur and I went into the cave as the scent of death screamed around us. I had a torch in one hand with my sword in another.

We started coughing as we traveled in until gold and other objects lay in the ground. Dwalin stood watch as Gandalf searched through the objects with his staff as I came upon a rake with swords hanging on it. I put down my torch and picked up one a knife that was very skinny, before picking up two swords that looked more beautiful and stronger, but with cobwebs on them. I looked at them closer as Gandalf came up to me.

"These swords were not made by any trolls" I said.

"Nor were they made by smiths of modern Men" said Gandalf as I gave him the sword in my right hand and he unsheathed it slightly. "These were forged in Gondolin, by the high elves of the First Age." I was about to put the sword back "you couldn't risk for a finer blade" said Gandalf. I took the blade and unsheathed it slightly to look at the blade as Gandalf slapped the sword back on its sheath. 

I went to away from the swords as I took the torch and moved in down the sword as Dwalin kept watch while Nori, Gloín,  and Bofur were burying a small chest.

"We're making a long tail deposit" said Gloín as Dwalin shook his head and sighed.

"Let's get out of the foul place" I said as Dwalin started out and I followed, "Bofur! Nori! Gloín!"

The others filed out and I came to Dwalin who was smirking at me.

"What did Balin tell you?" I asked coldly.

"That you like Bilbo and I think he likes you back" said Dwalin.

"Oh Mahal" I said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"It's okay,  I wouldn't tell anyone. It will be the Fundin brothers little secret. But will you mind helping me get Ori. I've been keeping it secret from Balin, but I know that Ori is my One" said Dwalin. 

"Deal, but you give me a moment with Bilbo alone when we get a chance" I said smirking. Dwalin smirked and shook my hand.

The noise of leaves and twigs breaking came closer. "Somethings coming!" I cried as I unsheathed my sword and ran with Dwalin to the noise while the rest of the company readied themselves. Bilbo came from behind holding a small sword Gandalf gave him from the cave.

Coming through the trees was an old man riding on a wooden sleigh pulled by huge rabbits.

"Radagast! Radagast the Brown!" cried Gandalf sheathing his sword as the company relaxed.

"What on earth are you doing here?" asked Gandalf.

"I was looking for you. Something is wrong! Something is terribly wrong" said Radagast.

"Yes" said Gandalf as he rose a brow at Radagast who was trying to speak but nothing came.

"Oh I had it! It's right there on the tip of my tongue" said Radagast sticking his tongue out and Gandalf slightly reached inside his mouth and pulled a small green insect.

Gandalf took Radagast away from the company as we stayed close together. I looked over at Dwalin who nodded back as he found Ori and took him away from the company for a few minutes while the company talked to themselves. 

I came up to Bilbo and grabbed his hands while taking away from the company. This was the only time I could do this. I breathed deeply and stayed calm as we stopped behind a tree. Bilbo pushed me against a tree as he reached up and kissed me. I put my arms around him and tightened our embrace as I kissed him harder.

We continued to kiss each other and a small part of me wanted to stay here while the company came looking for us and to find me and Bilbo kissing. The reaction they would have would delight me. Fili and Kili would be overjoyed, Dwalin and Balin would just smirk at me, and the rest would be plain happy for me.

Bilbo was finally the one who withdrew. We both smiled at each other, and we soon returned to the others with Dwalin and Ori coming along. I sent a glare at Dwalin who returned it smiling as I smiled back. 

The company stayed in a small area in the forest while Dori, Nori, and Ori stayed around the outside to keep an eye on the ponies after I stopped trusting Fili and Kili to take care of them.


	9. Chapter 9

A Warg growl came from the hill above as Gandalf with Radagast came back to them. 

"Was that a wolf? Are there wolves out there?" stammered Bilbo as another cry rang out.

"Wolves, no that is not a wolf" said Bofur as a Warg came from behind them and we turned around. The Warg ran at Dori as I slashed at the Warg's neck and the beast fell to the ground with Dori still underneath the dead beast. I cut its throat as another Warg came behind me, but Kili shot at with his bow and Dwalin hammered it to the ground. 

"Warg scouts! Which means an orc pack is not too far behind" I announced as I freed my sword from the beast's hide.

"Orc pack?" cried Bilbo. 

"Who did you tell about your quest beyond your kin" asked Gandalf.

"No one" I answered scowling.

"Who did you tell?" cried Gandalf scowling back.

"No one,  I swear" I scowled back. "What in name of Durin is going on?"

"Your being hunted" said Gandalf. 

"We need to get out of here" said Dwalin.

"We can't, we have no ponies they bolted" announced Ori as Bilbo was acting to start pacing back and forth. I silently reminded myself to never trust a young dwarf again. 

"I'll draw them off" said Radagast.

"These are Gundabad Wargs. They will out run you" said Gandalf turning to Radagast.

"These are Rhosgobel rabbits. I like to see them try" said Radagast as he climbed onto his sleigh and took off.

I dragged Dori from the dead Warg as we ran out of the forest to a hill lands with dried grass and pointed rocks. 

Gandalf lead us as he kept watch on the Wargs being rode by Orcs. We continued to run until we show Radagast riding off in the distance with the orcs behind him. 

"Stay together" commanded Gandalf as we continued to follow him. I knew very well where he was leading us,  but I kept my mouth shut as we continued to run. 

We came to a place where the orcs were almost upon us. Ori ran out from the shelter of a boulder as Wargs were nearing us. 

"No,  Ori! Stay back" I said as I grabbed Ori by the back of the shirt and held him with my axe in front of me. We continued to run until we got to a stony hill. 

We crouched behind the stone as an Orc riding a Warg came on the hill and pulled out his sword. I glanced back to see orc and looked at Kili nodding my head towards his bow. 

Kili slowly pulled out an arrow from his quiver and fit the bow upon the sting. He jumped from behind the hill and shot at the Warg as it staggered towards the ground while Kili shot at the Orc. 

The Warg fell to the ground while the orc got up. Dwalin, Bifur and I ran to take on the Orc and Warg. Bifur stabbed the the Warg as Dwalin bashed at the orc while I stabbed at the orc. 

More cries rang from the Wargs as they Come to us.

"Run!" cried Gandalf as we continued to run through the wilds until they started surrounding us.

"There's me coming" cried Kili.

"Kili! Shot them!" I cried back as Kili started pulling out more arrows and shorting the orcs. 

"Where's Gandalf?!" cried Dwalin, "he's abandoned us."

"Hold your ground" I cried as I pulled out my sword and pointed it outwards.

"This way, you fools" said Gandalf as he stood in front of a boulder. 

"Inside all of you!" I cried as Gandalf and the dwarves slide into the hole.

"Kili!" I cried as Kili stopped shooting and ran to me. He slide inside as I followed after him. A horn blared from above as the sound of horses and killing went on.  An orc fell inside the tunnel and I poked at the orc to make sure it was dead. I stooped down and pulled out a silver arrow with the orc blood on it.

"Elves" I said throwing the arrow to the ground. 

"I don't see where the path leads. Do we follow it?" asked Dwalin.

"Follow it,  of course" said Bofur as the company started to follow the path, which was very narrow.

I sheathed my sword before going through the path. When the tunnel opened up, we all saw a valley with a small elven city in the lower parts. I put the hilt of my axe on the ground as I stared at the sight before me.

"Imladris, or in the Common Tongue it is known as another name" said Gandalf.

"Rivendell" said Bilbo memorized by the sight. 

"The last homely house east of the sea" said Gandalf. 

"This was your plan all along. To seek aid from our enemies" I said turning towards Gandalf. 

"You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill willed is which you bring yourself" said Gandalf. 

"You think the Elves will give us their blessings. They will try to stop us" I said remembered the hatred towards Thranduil and every elf.

"Of course they will, but we have questions that need to be answered.  And that will take some skill with no degree of charm, which is why you will leave the talking to me" said Gandalf.  I sighed and followed after Gandalf towards the valley.


	10. Chapter 10

We continued downwards until we hit a flat bridge and walked across it with water flowing beneath our feet. Beyond the bridge was a stone courtyard leading up to higher levels by one staircase.

The company halted and stood around as Dwalin and I stood by each other.

"How was Ori? Did you two get together?" I asked whispering.

"We kissed, but nothing more than that" said Dwalin whispering back, "how about you two?"

"We also kissed, but we didn't talk. Just kissing" I said, "do you think you two's relationship is going to get anymore than just kissing?"

"it might" said Dwalin smirking, "but I'm afraid Ori might be a bearer. Do you think Bilbo might be one?"

"I'm not sure, but I wouldn't risk anything between you two if he does end up pregnant" I said.

"You should spit out your own words. If Bilbo is able to have children, then try not to get him pregnant until we're nearer to Erebor" said Dwalin.

"I won't" I said smirking, "besides I don't think male hobbits can even have children, but with all the children running around I wouldn't be surprised."

"He will tell us soon enough, but it's safer if you don't do anything but kiss him. I'll do that same, but you better not jeopardize this quest because you wanted to sleep with Bilbo" said Dwalin.

"I promise I won't. I'll sleep with him when we are very close to Erebor, or in Erebor itself" I said smirking. Dwalin shook his head and muttered curses under his breath.

An elf came down the staircase and came to us. Gandalf and the elf named Lindir started talking.

"Look at the little elf. Do you think Kili would like him?" teased Dwalin. I slightly cringed when he said that. Kili was always interested in Elves, but never found one he liked.

"He's into female elves, not males" I said.

"Doesn't mean he can't like that sprite young elf" teased Dwalin. I shook my head and was about to knock Dwalin over the head when the sound of a horn and horses came from the staircase behind us.

We turned around to face the company of elves coming through the valley. We huddled together with Bofur pulling Bilbo in as we clumped around him with our swords and axes drawn. Elves circled around us and looked us down as they stopped and dismounted.

"Gandalf" cried the leader of the company as he dismounted from his horse.

"Lord Elrond" said Gandalf as the elf to come up to Gandalf and embraced him. We lowered our swords as Elrond and Gandalf started talking in Elvish.

"Strange for orcs to come so close to our borders. Something or someone had drawn them near" said Elrond as he handed his sword to Lindir.

"That may have been us" said Gandalf as I came forward and stood before them. 

"Welcome Thorin, son of Thráin" said Elrond.

"I do not believe we have met" I said.

"You have your grandfather's bearings. I knew Thror when he ruled under the mountain" said Elrond. 

"indeed,  but he not much of you" I snared.

Elrond started to talk in Elvish while I stood silently glaring at him. 

"What is he saying. Is he offering insults?" scowled Gloín. 

"No, Master Gloín he is offering you food" said Gandalf. I turned to Dwalin again.

"It's this alright?" I asked him.

"I don't trust elves, but if they are willing to give us food I don't see why not" said Dwalin. 

"Well nicely done" said Gloín as we followed after Elrond up the staircase to separate rooms. 

We all got our own rooms with its own balcony. I got a room right next to Bilbo's. We then went to a dining room for supper. The rest of the company sat at a long table while Gandalf, Elrond, and I sat at our own separate table. Gandalf and I gave Elrond our swords while he unsheathed them. 

"This is Orcrist, the Goblin cleaver, a famous blade forged by the High Elves of the West, my kin. It will serve you well" said Elrond giving Orcrist back to me and looked at Gandalf's sword. "And this is Glamdring   the Foe Hammer. Sword of the king of Gondolin." Elrond gave Glamdring back to Gandalf. 

"Where did you come by these?" asked Elrond. 

"We found them in a troll hoard, shorty before we were ambushed by orcs" said Gandalf. 

"And what were you doing on the great east road?" asked Elrond.

"Excuse me" I said as I got up and walked away from Elrond and Gandalf. The company was getting restless and Bofur jumped on the post and started sing a drinking song about an inn. I started bobbing to the music and food started being throw with cheers.

_There is an inn, a merry old inn, beneath an old grey hill, And there they brew a beer so brown That the Man in the Moon himself came down one night to drink his fill._

_The ostler has a tipsy cat that plays a five-stringed fiddle;_ _And up and down he runs his bow, Now squeaking high, now purring low, now sawing in the middle._

_The landlord keeps a little dog that is mighty fond of jokes; When there's good cheer among the guests, He cocks and ear at all the jests and laughs until he chokes._

_They also keep a horned cow as proud as any queen; But music turns her head like ale, And makes her wave her tufted tail and dance upon the green._

_And O! the row of silver dishes and the store of silver spoons! For Sunday there's a special pair, And these they polish up with care on Saturday afternoons._

_The Man in the Moon was drinking deep, and the cat began to wail; A dish and a spoon on the table danced, The cow in the garden madly pranced, and the little dog chased his tail._

_The Man in the Moon took another mug, and then rolled beneath his chair; And there he dozed and dreamed of ale, Till in the sky the stars were pale, and dawn was in the air._

_Then the ostler said to his tipsy cat: 'The white horses of the Moon, They neigh and champ their silver bits; But their master's been and drowned his wits, and the Sun'll be rising soon!'_

_So the cat on the fiddle played hey-diddle-diddle, a jig that would wake the dead; He squeaked and sawed and quickened the tune, While the landlord shook the Man in the Moon: 'It's after three!' he said._

_They rolled the Man slowly up the hill and bundled him into the Moon, While his horses galloped up in rear, And the cow came capering like a deer, and a dish ran up with the spoon._

_Now quicker the fiddle went deedle-dum-diddle; the dog began to roar, The cow and the horses stood on their heads; The guests all bounded from their beds and danced upon the floor._

_With a ping and a pang the fiddle-strings broke! the cow jumped over the Moon, And the little dog laughed to see such fun, And the Saturday dish went off at a run with the silver Sunday spoon._

_The round Moon rolled behind the hill, as the Sun raised up her head. She hardly believed her fiery eyes; For though it was day, to her surprise they all went back to bed._


	11. Chapter 11

Gandalf practically dragged me to follow Elrond to a hall with an open roof as the moonlight shining down. Balin and Bilbo were standing with me as I glared between Elrond and Gandalf. 

"Show Lord Elrond the map" scowled Gandalf as though I was a little dwarrow.

"No" I scowled back looking at Balin for guidance by nodding towards me.

"We are in the presence of one of the few who can read this. Show it to him" scowled Gandalf again. I was almost half tempted to take the map out and read it myself. It was obviously moon ruins, and Elrond could of told of told me that in a heartbeat.

I sighed and reached into my coat to pull out Thror's map despite Balin disagreement. I stepped forward and handed the map to Elrond, who unfolded the map and looked at me.

"Erebor. What is your interest in this map?" asked Elrond. I opened my mouth to start send curses to him, but quickly shut it as Gandalf started taking. 

"It's mainly academic. As you know these type of maps contain hidden text" said Gandalf,  "you still read ancient dwarvish, do you not?" Elrond whispered something in Elvish while looking at the map.

"Moon ruins, of course. He needs to think on this" said Gandalf turning towards us.

"Moon ruins are only read by the moon of the same shape and season in which they were written" said Elrond.

"Can you read them?" I asked. Elrond nodded towards me and walked through the room as we followed after him.

"This map was written on a mid-summers eve on the light of the crescent moon nearly two hundred years ago" said Elrond as came to a balcony with a waterfall steaming to the left. 

"You were meant to come to Rivendell. Faith is with you, Thorin Oakenshield. For the same moon shines tonight" said Elrond as he placed the map upon a platform that started to glow as the map did. "Stand by the grey stone when the thrush knock, and the setting sun with the last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole" said Elrond. 

"Durin's Day? What's that?" asked Bilbo.

"It's the dwarfs new year. When the sun and the moon are in the sky together" answered Gandalf looking at Bilbo.

"This is old news. Summer is passing, Durin's Day will soon be upon us" I said turning towards to the others.

"We still have time" said Balin.

"Time for what?" asked Bilbo.

"To find the entrance" answered Balin. "We need to be standing in exactly the right place and exactly the right time."

"So this is your purpose. To enter the mountain?" asked Elrond.

"What of it?" I asked. 

"There are some who would not deem it wise" said Elrond.

"What do you mean?" asked Gandalf as he turned towards Elrond.

"Your not the only guardian to watch over Middle Earth" said Elrond as he walled up the stairs again. The rest of us walked out as Gandalf followed after Elrond.

After much wondering I came up to a staircase and saw Bilbo standing and watching out. I climbed the staircase quietly and came behind Bilbo as he turned around to look at me before turning to look out again. Gandalf and Elrond's conversation could be heard from down below as they walked across a bridge leading to some area unexplored.

"I was going to tell you...no I am simply don't what I feel right...it's Thorin's birthright" said Gandalf.

"Don't you remember! A strain of madness runs deep in that family" said Elrond

"But what if Thorin is to be successful and takes back the Mountain?" asked Gandalf.

"But what if he doesn't.  Can you trust Thorin Oakenshield will not also fall to the madness?" asked Elrond. I looked away as Bilbo turned towards me.

"Thorin are you alright?' asked Bilbo. 

"Do you think Gandalf trusts me?" I asked. 

"He wouldn't of trusted you to do this quest if he did not have faith in you,  and I have faith that you will not fall into madness. If you do end up falling, I will be there to help you through it all" said Bilbo. 

I hugged Bilbo as he put his nose in my neck. I kissed him on the forehead as he lowered my head and kissed me on the lips. I smiled at him as I took his hand and took him to me chambers. 

We undressed each other, though I remembered clearly Dwalin words about if Bilbo was a bearer. Bilbo was the one to stop me when I had almost taken off all his clothes.

"Not right now, Thorin" said Bilbo back laying on the bed looking up at me.

"Alright,  but I will one day, but not now" I said laying in the bed besides Bilbo and putting my arms around his shoulders as he put his head towards me.


	12. Chapter 12

I suddenly remembered that Gandalf had told me to depart Rivendell with the company before dawn. I let go off Bilbo and went to get dressed again. Bilbo sat up and stared at me as a fit dressed in a hurry.

"Master Baggins, we are going to leave now. Get dressed I get the rest of the company ready to depart" I said as I finished getting dressed and ran out of my chambers. But I kissed Bilbo on his forehead before I left him to get dressed. 

I knocked on all the company's chambers door as they opened the door to find me urging them to get up and get ready. The company followed after me and Bilbo soon joined us all dressed and ready for the next stage of our journey. We took the path leading out of the valley going up towards the mountains. I stopped before the pathway going through the wilderness. 

"Were about to step over the wilds. Balin you know these paths better than I do. You lead on" I said to Balin who agreed as I watched Bilbo turn around one more time to look at Rivendell while the company filed around him. 

"Master Baggins,  I suggest you keep up" I said as he turned to me and continued on as I stayed in the rear of the company.

We continued through the mountains and around the second or third day we made it through the mountain paths. It was pouring rain out as we continued on. We were all soaking wet as water dripped down out clothes and hair.

Bilbo slipped and nearly fell off the edge as Dwalin grabbed onto him and pulled him against the rock.

"We must find shelter!" I cried turning back to the company with water streaming down my face.

"Look out!" cried Dwalin as a boulder came flying at us and crashed at the wall behind us. We all huddled against the wall as rocks came raining down. I immediately realized what was going on as the mountain began to shake.

"There stone giants! Run! All of you!" I cried as I pushed the entire company in front of me as the rocks began to separate. I jumped as the stone giants legs spread apart. Dwalin stood behind the other members as he caught me before I could fall off the edge. Bilbo came from behind and helped pull me up from the cliff below.

When I was pulled up by Dwalin and Bilbo, I smiled at them as Fili and Kili shouted to us about a cave they found.

 We followed after them and entered the dry cave. I came to the back and found it closed. 

"Right, let's get a fire going" said Gloín. 

"No fires. We have to be careful with the caves in these mountains" I said, "get some sleep everyone. Bofur you stand guard tonight."

We soon fell asleep and Bilbo soon got up as I woke up slightly. He started packing his gear up and a small part of me thinks I was the one responsible for him leaving. 

But the ground started trembling beneath us, then I understood why Bilbo packed his gear. 

"Wake up! All of you get up!" I cried as the floor of the cave opened up and we all fell in. We slide down into the caves until we landed into a basket. 

Goblins came streaming at us before we could grabbed a sword or weapon as they dragged us to our feet and pushed us along to the wooden city. 


	13. Chapter 13

Bilbo sneaked underneath the goblins feet as we were pushed before the goblin king. The banging of pots and the sounding of horns made horrific music as the goblin king started singing. 

Clap! Snap! the black crack!

Grib, grab! Pinch, nab!

And down, down to Goblin town

 

You go, my lad!

Clash, crash! Crush, smash!

Hammer and tongs! Knocker and gongs!

Pound, pound, down underground!

 

Ho, ho! my lad!

 

Swish, smack! Whip crack!

Batter and beat! Yammer and bleat!

Work, work! Nor dare to shirk,

While Goblins quaff, and Goblins laugh,

Round and round far underground

 

Below, my lad!

 

I stood behind some of the company as the song stopped and the goblin king rose from his seat and stared at us. I hid my face away from the goblin king as slammed his staff on the ground.

"Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom. Spies? Thieves? Assassins?" asked the goblin king.

"Dwarves, your maleficent" said a goblin, "see found them on the front porch."

"We don't just stand there! Search them!  Every crack! Every crevice!" cried the goblin king as the goblin stripped us of weapons.

"What are you doing in these parts?" asked the Goblin king, "speak!" We stayed silent as the goblins finished taking weapons and tools off of us.

"Very well, if they won't talk, we will make them squawk. Bring out the Mangler! Bring our the Bone Breaker! Start with the youngest!" cried the Goblin king pointing towards Ori.

"Wait!" I cried walking out to look at the Goblin King.

"Well well well. Look who it is. Thorin, son of Thráin, son of Thror. King under the Mountain.  But I'm forgetting you don't have a mountain and your not a king, which makes you...nobody really" mocked the goblin king as he bowed to me as the goblin stood and laughed at me. "I know someone who will pay a pretty penny for your head. Just you head, nothing else attached. You might know whom I speak of. A Pale Orc riding on a White Warg."

"Azog was destroyed in battle long ago. He was slain by his wounds that me and Dain gave him" I snared as I looked slightly shocked at the Goblin King.

"And you think his defiling days are over" mocked the Goblin king as he turned to a small goblin sitting in a basket with a notepad. "Bring word to the Pale Orc, tell him I have found his prize." The goblin snickered as he wrote down the note and pulled on a lever to go down the sting attached to the basket.

The torture devices were pushed and pulled by many trolls as one of the goblins take Orcrist and unsheathed it. The goblin hissed at the blade and throw it on the ground as though it burned him.

"I know that sword! It's the Goblin Cleaver! The Biter! The sword that cut one thousand neck!" cried the Goblin King as goblin started slashing and whipping at me. I fell to the ground and one goblin raised a knife at my neck .

"Cut off his head" commended the Goblin King. A light sprang and streamed over the city causing the candles to go out while the torture devices were flung over the edge. 

Gandalf stood before us as we all stood up again with the candles rekindling. 

"Take up arms. Fight! Fight!" cried Gandalf as we grabbed our swords and gear as we fought against the goblins. I grabbed Orcrist as slashed at the goblins around me as Gandalf forced us to run through the pathway and knocked the Goblin King off the edge.

The company ran after Gandalf as we fought off the goblins in our path.


	14. Chapter 14

I kept running as I kept beheading goblins that came streaming around us. We came to a platform hung by ropes and it started swung around as Kili cut one rope. We came to the platform and swung to the other platforms. 

Some of the company jumped off as it swung back towards the goblins and some jumped on, but were soon killed as the platform swung back again as the rest of us jumped off the platform and cut the ropes attaching to it as goblins fell off. 

We kept running until we reached a wooden bridge and nearly crossed it when the Goblin King smashed through the end of the bridge and stood before us.

"You think you could escape me" mocked the Goblin King as swung he staff at Gandalf. "What are you going to do now,  Wizard?"

Gandalf stabbed Glamdring into the Goblin King's eye as he squawked in pain as Gandalf slashed at the Goblin King's stomach. 

"That will do it" said the Goblin King as he fell to the ground and the bridge started to crumble and fall down into the deeps. 

The bridge stopped falling as it hit the bottom of the cavern. Gandalf got up and away cleaned himself off as he looked at us.

"Well, that could of been worse" said Bofur as the Goblin Kings body slammed down on us and we cried out in pain at the weight of the Goblin. 

"You've got to be joking!" cried Dwalin as the company moaned and helped each other up.

"Gandalf!" cried Kili as they looked up to see thousands of goblins running at them. 

"There's too many of them. We can't fight them" said Dwalin puffing slightly as he dragged Ori to his feet.

"There's only one choice now. On your feet. Fly!" cried Gandalf as he helped the company to their feet and lead us away through a passage where I could see a light from the other side. I sprinted towards the door as Gandalf encouraged us on.

We came outside and continued running as I jumped off rock after rock until we stopped once we got to a flatter ground. 

Gandalf started counting us until he reached thirteen and turned to us when Bilbo was missing.

"Where is Bilbo? Where is our hobbit? Where is our hobbit!" cried Gandalf. 

"Curse the halfling! Now he's lost!" cried Dwalin. 

"I thought he was with Dori" said Gloín. 

"Don't look at me!" cried Dori.

"Well when did you last see him?" asked Gandalf. 

"I think I was him slip away before they first caught us" said Nori.

"Well what happen exactly? Tell me!" asked Gandalf. 

"I'll tell you what happened. Master Baggins had his chance and he took it. We will not be seeing our hobbit again. He's long gone" I said slightly cringing inside at the harshness of my tone.

"No,  he's not" said Bilbo coming behind us and patting Balin on the back before coming towards us. Bofur sighed deeply as the entire was in relief to see him. I put Orcrist on the ground and leaned against it.

"Bilbo, we given you up" said Kili.

"How did you get past the goblins?" asked Fili. 

"How indeed?" asked Dwalin. Bilbo smiled as he put something golden in his pocket. 

_Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thráin,  son of Thror_

_Elien of the Valar_

_Together as the king of this world._

_PATHETIC!_ _Weak! This quest will be your downfall!  You will fall into the madness of the gold!_

I turned away from the ring in hatred as the voices of my company came back to me.

"What does it matter! He's back" said Gandalf. 

"It matters. I want to know,  why did you come back?" I asked.

"I know you doubted me. I know you always have. And it's true I miss Bag-End. I miss my home, my armchair, and my garden. But you see that's home, that's where I belong.  And that's why I came back, because you don't have one, a home. It was taken from you,  but I will help you take it back if I can" said Bilbo.

I looked down as i was very glad he was with us as all the company was moved by Bilbo.

A growl came from above the hill as we stirred out of the emotions Bilbo put us in.

"Out of the frying pan" I muttered.

"And into the fire. Run. Run!" cried Gandalf as we took off running into the trees.


	15. Chapter 15

We ran through the trees as the sound of Warg's came behind us. As we continued running,  a few Wargs came from behind and leaped in front of us. One charged at Bilbo as he pointed his sword to the Warg's head and wad driven deep into the skull. 

I slashed at one and drove Orcrist into the body as we continued running until the ones grew tall and a cliff edge stopped us from running further.

"Up the trees, now!  Climb!  Climb, Bilbo climb!" cried Gandalf as the company started scaling the tree. I could see Warg's running from the hill above as almost the entire company.

"There coming!" I cried as I saw Bilbo still trying to get his sword out of the Warg's head. He finally got it free when more than twenty Wargs came charging at the trees. He ran as fast as he could to the closest tree that was not accompanied by no one. I stood on the branches of a tree closest to Gandalf's with Dwalin and Balin.

The Warg's jumped on trees and ripping the roots while biting off the lower branches. The tree holding Bilbo started falling over as the accompanying trees did the same as we jumped from tree to tree until all fifteen of us were in the tree at the edge of the cliff. 

A white Warg with a pale orc came from behind and smiled at us as I put my hand on the leaves to get a better view of the orc. "Azog!" I muttered as I stared the Pale orc. 

 _"Do you swell it?  The smell of fear. Your father reeked of it Thorin, son of Thráin"_ mockedd Azog in orcish.

"It cannot be" I muttered add I continued to stare at Azog in disbelief. 

 _"This ones mine. Kill the others!"_ commended Azog to the Warg's. 

The Warg's ran on the pine we were all sitting in and tried to rip it to the ground.

Gandalf picked up a pinecone and alighted it with his staff and throw it at the Warg's and the ground around. I looked shocked to see the Wargs fleeing as the fire spread from the dry land.

Gandalf alighted another one and throw it to Fili while Bilbo alighted his. Fili helped alight the other's pinecone. I watched as the entire company throw their pinecone's and hit the Wargs as they ran away squealing. 

The pine tree started to tip over, but didn't fall over the edge as Ori fell over the edge and grabbed onto Dori's leg. 

"Mr. Gandalf!" cried Dori as he nearly fell off the branch holding him, then lost his grip and fell. But Dori grabbed onto Gandalf's staff.

I watched them shocked before turning back to Azog and glaring at him. The rage inside my heart raised as I felt the need to fight.

I stood up slowly while keeping my gaze on Azog as I came towards him. I reached into my gear and pulled out my oaken branch. I head the branch around my left arm while raising Orcrist with my right hand.

I started walking faster until I was charging at Azog, who was smiling at me. I reached to the edge of the burning trees to the open space when Azog leaped from the rock his Warg was standing on. I was throw to the ground as he flew past me and circled around as I got up again with my hair getting into my face. 

I looked at him when he came charging at me again with his mattock. He hit me across the armor and up to my face as I was throw to the ground again. His Warg picked me up in its mouth and bit down as I let out a cry.

The Warg carried me in its mouth as though I was it's fresh meat. I slashed Orcrist as the Warg let go of me as I flew out of its mouth and landed on the ground. 

 _"Bring me the dwarves head"_ said Azog to one of his bodyguards, who dismounted his Warg with curved blade in hand.

I struggled to grab Orcrist as the orc came up to me and I could feel the coldness of the blade as it touched my neck and left it. I looked up to see the orc raised the sword up, but it never got the blow as Bilbo knocked into the orc. I turned to the side to make sure he was alright to see him on top of the Warg and driving his sword into the orc's stomach. I fell unconscious while I worried so much for Bilbo and hoped he survived.

I woke up to find Gandalf over me and eagles all around us.

"The halfling" I said suddenly remembering what happened.

"It's alright. Bilbo is here, he's quite safe" said Gandalf as the entire company crowded around me. 

I slowly got up with Dwalin and Kili helping me up. Once I was on my feet, I pushed them off.

"You!" I cried as I stared at Bilbo, "what were you doing?! You could've gotten yourself killed! Did I not say you would be a burden! That you wouldn't of survived the wildes! That you had no place among us! Never have I been wrong in all my life." I then wrapped my arms around him.


	16. Chapter 16

I continued to hug him as cheers came from the company. I ignored them as small smile came to my face, after being glad that he was still alive. I let go of him slowly as I looked him down for any injuries with my eyes resting for a moment at his crotch. 

"I never should of doubted you" I said holding him around the arms. 

"I would of doubted me too. I'm not a hero, or a warrior, or even a burglar" said Bilbo as the company snickered. I continued to smile at him when I looked out for a moment at the world to the east. 

Bilbo saw me looking that way and turned around. "Is that what I think it is?" asked Bilbo as he followed after me to the edge of the Carrock. 

"Erebor. The Lonely Mountain, the last dwarven kingdom in Middle Earth" said Gandalf.

"Our home" I said turning towards Bilbo and smiled, who smiled back at me. Ravens flew from the mountains behind us and took off towards Erebor and I look amused at them. 

"Look! The birds are returning to the mountain!" cried Oín. 

"That my dear Oín is a thrush" said Gandalf turning towards Oín. 

"Well will take it as a sign. For good omen" I said turning towards Bilbo again. 

"I agree. I do believe the worse is behind us" said Bilbo.

We enjoyed the sight of the mountain for awhile, until we climbed off the Carrock, but stayed at the base.

We made no fire, but Oín checked on my wounds while I sat by Bilbo. For the rest of that day we rested by the Carrock. 

When the day had passed and night was upon us,  the first sounds of movement came. 

I sent Bilbo to check out the mountains just before dawn came. Soon afterwards Bilbo came back huffing and puffing with a worried look.

"How close are they?" I asked as Bilbo

"Couple of leagues, no more. But we have a problem" said Bilbo. 

"Did they pick up our scent?" asked Dwalin.

"Not yet, but we have a bigger problem" said Bilbo.

"They saw you" said Gandalf.

"No,  that's not it" said Bilbo.

"Quiet as a mouse! What did I tell you, excellent burglar material" said Gandalf as the company hummed their agreement. 

"Will you just listen! I'm trying to say there is something else out there!" cried Bilbo as he pointed back to the passage.

"What form did it take? Like a bear?" asked Gandalf

"Yes...but bigger, much bigger" said Bilbo.

"Did you know about this beast?" asked Bofur to Gandalf,  but he didn't reply back. 

"I say we head back" Dwalin said.

"We'll get hunted by a pack of Orcs" I said. 

"There is a housing not far from here,  where we...might take refuge" said Gandalf turning back to us.

"Who's house? Is he friend or foe?" I asked.

"Neither, he will help us or he will kill us" answered Gandalf.

"What choice do we have?" I asked as a bear growl came from above. 

"None" said Gandalf as we took off running once again as Gandalf lead us.

We passed over a small stream and flat lands before entering into a forest. We could hear the sound of feet hitting the ground with the growls of Warg's mixing in, but it was soon silenced as the company stopped at the sound of a bear growl and we turned around.

"This way! Quickly!" cried Gandalf as we kept running besides Bombur, who was staring out with wide eyes.

"Come on, Bombur!" I cried as I grabbed onto his beard and pulled him forwards. We made away from the forest and to a flat lands where a house with a gate lay up ahead. Gandalf continued to command us as Bombur ran ahead of all of the company.

I stayed close to Bilbo as a giant bear came leaping out of the trees and charged at us. We made past the gates and to the gate leading into the house. I came through the company standing by the door and opened the latch while pushing the door open. The company came streaming inside as we shut the doors after the last member got inside.

We just shut the door when the bear put it's snout into the doorframe and didn't let us shut the door with Kili closest to the bears mouth.

Dwalin, Fili, Kili, Ori, Dori and I pushed the door shut and latched it down. We shakily left the door and turned towards Gandalf.

"What was that thing?" asked Ori.

"That is our host" said Gandalf as the company stared at him with utter shock while I stood by the door frame glaring at him. "His name is Beorn, and he's a skin changer. Sometimes he a great black bear, sometimes he's a great strong man. The bear is unpredictable,  but the man can be reasoned with, and he's not overly fond of dwarves."

_Well this was going to be fun to get him to help us, or even let us stay in his house._

"Right now get some sleep all of you. You will be safe here for tonight...I hope" said Gandalf worriedly.  


	17. Chapter 17

That night we sat together and told stories about our many adventures on the road.  I sat by Bilbo as Dwalin and Ori sat by each other while the rest of the company countered parts of one story Nori was telling with Dori firing back at him.

"I think you two have had quiet enough story telling, let's have Master Baggins tell us about hobbits" I said turning towards Bilbo. 

"Well there is not much to us.  We live peaceful lives and nothing more" said Bilbo, "but I think I can share this with you now sense I have become one of you. There is a secret among hobbits that males hobbits can have children." I stared at him as he continued to explaining with the company shocked. 

"There are curtain male hobbits that can't bear children, but can impregnate females and other male bearers, and I am not one of them. There are curtain male hobbits that can only bear children, and that is it,  but that is also not me. Then there is a special type of male hobbit where they can both bear children as well as impregnate females and male bearers, and that is me" said Bilbo.

"So you are saying you can in fact bear children?" I asked. 

"Yes,  as well as impregnate others" said Bilbo. I was suddenly overjoyed by the idea that I could end up being a father, or if I ended finding my past body I could have Bilbo's children. 

Bilbo was just about to leave when I took his hand and kneeled down while the company looked shocked at me.

"My dear, Bilbo. If I was to court you,  would you accept my offer?" I asked slightly shaky as Bilbo stared down at me. He nodded and I stood up to put a courtship braid into his brown curls. Beorn walked in and was nearly in rage until he saw me and Bilbo putting braids into each others hair with me helping Bilbo put the courtship braid into my hair. 

"You have found your One?" asked Beorn.

"Yes, I have and I love him more than anything. He is my One" I said hugging Bilbo until he held my face and kissed me while I kissed him back. "I love you, Bilbo."

"I love you too, Thorin" said Bilbo as he kissed me again with the company cheering behind us. Dwalin grabbed Ori and kissed him in front of the entire company with the others turning towards them. I stopped kissing Bilbo to turn towards them smiling.

"Dwalin has had a crush on Ori from the beginning and we should all agree that Ori is Dwalin's One" I said. 

"I will let Dwalin court Ori, if Dori is alright with the arrangements" said Balin.

"I can't possibly deny the love between them, but you if you agree to let them court, then I will too" said Dori, "but you be careful with him. He's a bearer as well as Bilbo, and I would kindly not have grandchildren until later."

"I won't, but you should tell that to Thorin" said Dwalin holding Ori. I glared at them before kissing Bilbo again. The company sighed again as I smiled at their reaction. 

"I promised Dwalin that I wouldn't have our journey devastated because of me and Bilbo" I said hugging Bilbo around the neck, who looked up to glare at me.

"And I won't let him do it either until the time comes when were near Erebor" said Bilbo. Dwalin glared between the two of us until he returned to Ori while braiding his hair.

That night,  Bilbo and I slept besides each other with my arms wrapped around his waist and our heads touching. I could hear Beorn roaming around as we all slept, with my eyes still slightly open and awake.

The next morning, I awoke to find Beorn having breakfast ready with the rest of the company still asleep. 

"You want your One to have children now, don't you?" asked Beorn to me.

"Yes, I'm worried I will die in the quest, and to have some lifeline if I was to die with my nephews would be the best option" I said looking at Bilbo.

"There is great dangers in having a pregnant bearer in the wild, and even worse for two. Wait until your company are on the borders of your homeland to make the move to pregnancy for Bilbo" said Beorn.

"I will,  but I want a child as soon as possible. Even if that does mean Bilbo being pregnant now" I said.

"You will not do that here, Thorin Oakenshield unless you have already impregnated Bilbo then there will be complications for not only you, but the child" said Gandalf standing behind me. I turned around and glared at him.

"I said already I will not impregnate Bilbo now, but later on me and him will make the final discussions about having one this soon" I said. Gandalf continued to glare at me as I came to the company and Bilbo to get them ready for the next stage of our quest.


	18. Chapter 18

We left Beorn soon after breakfast and was lent ponies by Beorn to quicken the journey to Mirkwood. 

Once we reached the borders of the forest, it seemed to have a dark hue the closer we drawn near. 

"This forest feels sick,  as though a disease lies upon it.  Is there no way around?" asked Bilbo as the rest of us started dismounting the ponies and taking the gear off them. 

"Unless we go two hundred miles north,  or twice that distance south" said Gandalf.

Gandalf came beyond the gates of the forest for a few moments before coming out again. 

"Don't take my horse, I need it!" cried Gandalf as he looked at all of them before turning to Bilbo. 

"Please be safe, and look after the rest of the company in my absence" said Gandalf. 

"I won't let them out of my sight" said Bilbo.

"Good,  and try not to have Thorin's child unless you want them now" said Gandalf. Bilbo and I glared at Gandalf as we watched him ride away from Mirkwood to the west. 

"Let's get inside the forest before night fall. I won't like to be ambushed by orcs when night falls" I said as the company followed after me as we followed the path through the forest. 

The air soon became very closed and tight as even breathing became hard to do as we struggled through the forest.

 I made them stop as they started to waver from sleepiness.  The voices returned as I sat besides the path with the rest of the company close by.

_You are nearing your doom, Thorin Oakenshield. Your future child will never see you as you will perish before the end of the journey._

I tried to counter the voices as they stopped to find worse voices hissing at each other.

"There are voices, can you hear them?" asked Bilbo as he though he wasn't speaking it. 

"Yes, they are above us. We must move before it gets worse" I said getting up warily to find the rest of the company gone. I ran taking the path to soon find something jabbing into the back of my neck. I looked up for a moment to find ten eyes staring back at me as I fell unconscious. 

I woke up to be dropped to the ground with spider webs wrapped around me. The rest of the company was slashing at the webs holding them. 

"Where's Bilbo?" I asked. 

"I'm up here!" cried Bilbo as he was knocked down by a spider. The rest of us took off running as more spiders came at us. I slashed at many spiders as we desperately tried to exit the forest.

More spiders started coming down from the trees as a small figure swung in the spiders tread as it slashed at spiders while readying his bow to point straight at me with more archers coming to blockade us in.

"Don't think I won't kill you, dwarf. It would be my pleasure" said the blonde haired elf as he pointed his notched bow straight at me. The elves striped us of our weapons as the king's son, Legolas was eyeing Orcrist.

"Where did you get this?" asked Legolas holding Orcrist straight up.

"It was given to me" I lied as Legolas pointed the tip of Orcrist to my neck. 

"Not just a thief, but a liar as well" said Legolas as he commended us harshly towards Thranduil's kingdom. 

"Where's Bilbo?" asked Bofur as he passed me as I looked around for Bilbo. The elves pushed me along with the rest of our company as the forest soon became lighter and the sun was streaming among the leaves.

We came into the kingdom as the gates soon shut behind us and I sighed to think that Bilbo didn't make it before the gates shut. The company was shoved into cells by the guards as I was sent to Thranduil directly.

"Some would guess that a noble quest is at hand. To take back a homeland and slay a dragon" said Thranduil as I sighed slightly. "You have found a way in. You seek the one item that will give you right to rule, he Arkenstone. It's precious to you beyond measure. I understand,  there are gems in the mountain that I too desire. White gems of pure starlight. I offer you my help."

"I'm listening" I said slightly smiling at Thranduil.

"I will let you go, if you but return what is mine" said Thranduil. 

"A favor for a favor" I said walking away from Thranduil. 

"Have my word. One King to another" said Thranduil. 

"I would not trust Thranduil. The great king to honor his word would the end of all days be upon us" I cried turning around and pointed at him. "You! Lack all honor! I know how you treat your friends! We came to you once starving, homeless seeking your help, but you turned your back! You turned away from the suffering of my people and the inferno that destroyed us all! Imrid amrad ursul!”

"Do not talk to me of dragon fire!" cried Thranduil as he was right in my face. "I have faced the great serpents of the north." He backed away from me and came back to his throne. "Stay here and rot. A hundred years is a mere blink in the lives of an elf. I am patient, I can wait."

Two guards picked me up and carried me away to throw me into a cell and lock the doors with a ring full of keys.

"Did he offer you a deal?" asked Balin.

"He did. I told him he could go ‘Ish kakhfê ai’d dur rugnu! And all his kin!" I cried hopeful that Thranduil heard me. 

"Well a deal was are only hope" said Balin.

"Not are only hope" I said hopeful for anyone to come to our aid. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dwavish:  
> Imrid amrad ursul! = Die a death of flames!  
> Ish kakhfê ai’d dur rugnu! = I spit upon your grave  
> I was not expecting what I did in this chapter. I was planning on doing a part where Thranduil takes Frerin's braids from Thorin to further increase the hate for Thranduil, but I will try to add it somewhere, but it seems something even Thranduil couldn't do without ripping his own heart in the process. But I will be bringing back the braids after many chapters of no mention of them


	19. Chapter 19

Night soon fell outside as a red haired female elf came to Kili's cell as I started falling asleep to the sound of their conversation. 

I woke up suddenly to find the light starting to appear from the sky above. The dwarves were awake and I wished I hadn't slept. I reached into my coat to find Frerin's braids again as I held them tightly to my chest.

"The sun is on the rise, must be nearly dawn" said Bofur. I put the braids back into my coat as I tried to stay positive about the whole situation. 

"We're not reaching the mountain, are we?" asked Ori.

"Not stuck in here,  you're not" said Bilbo as he held up a ring of keys. I ran up to the cell bars as Bilbo unlocked my cell and opened it. I watched him as he came to the other dwarves and unlocked their cells.

Some of the dwarves started up the stairs as Bilbo directed us deeper into the kingdom. We soon came to the cellars where large open barrels were sitting.

"Climb into the barrels" commanded Bilbo.

"Are you mad! They will find us" said Dwalin.

"No they won't! Just please trust me!" pleaded Bilbo as he turned to me.

"Do as he says" I said as the dwarves climbed into the barrels as I climbed into the barrel near the front.

"What do we do now?" asked Bofur as we all stuck our heads to look at Bilbo.

"Hold your breath" said Bilbo as he neared the lever attached to the floor.

"Hold my breath! What do you mean?" asked Bofur as Bilbo pushed the lever causing the barrels to fall into the river below the kingdom. We all bobbed in the water as I held onto the rocks edge to stop the barrels from continuing on until Bilbo could join us.

The trapdoor opened above us as Bilbo fell into the water. He surfaced as he grabbed onto Nori's barrel as he looked half drowned.

"Nice job, Master Baggins" I said as he waved his thanks to me as I let go of the walls and started to paddle until the river took us. The sun could be seen as light came and the river dropped.

"Hang on" I cried as I held onto the barrel and the river swallowed us for moments before the rapids grew stronger.

A horn rang out just as we were nearing the water gates and they shut just as I was about to pass through them. 

The rest of the company filed behind me as the sound of the elves armor could be heard from above.  But the sound of arrows firing was heard as orcs started to appear from above. Kili saw the fighting going on as he climbed out of his barrel and ran to the ledge where the elves were standing.  About a minute later I heard Kili cry in agony as though he was struck by arrow or sword.

"Kili" I muttered as the gates opened and I was sucked into the rivers flow with a few other dwarves behind me.

The orcs followed after us as we continued down the river with Legolas and the other red headed elf behind him as both of them started shooting arrows at the orcs. 

The Orcs continued to fight back as we continued to bash them down. We continued to fight against the orcs as I saw Bombur bouncing on orcs from above. 

Legolas jumped on Dwalin and Dori's head as he shot at orcs from the river's bank. Then he jumped on the rest of the company's heads until he was back on the riverbank and slashing at Orcs. He stabbed one in the chest and had a hard time getting his dagger out of the orcs chest as another orc came from behind Legolas. I throw the axe at the orc behind Legolas as we sped past him.

I looked back one more time as the river took us away from the elves with the orcs trying to catch up to us. We slashed at the others and soon came to the end of the river where the rapids were slower.

We paddled along as I suddenly remembered Bilbo. I turned around to find him clinging to an empty barrel as though that was all that was left. We made for the shores as I helped Bilbo off the barrel and to safety of the coast and I kissed him as I turned to the rest of the company.

Dwalin helped Ori out of his barrel as Kili staggered to the ground holding his leg. Fili came to him with Oín besides Kili.

"Kili's wounded, he needs bandaging" stated Fili.

"Bind his leg. You have two minutes" I said.

The company dried off as best as we could when Ori turned around with the rest of us as we saw a man from Lake Town pointing his bow at us. Dwalin came in front of Ori with Kili ready to throw a rock at the man.

The man fired at the stick in Dwalin's hand and fired at the rock Kili was holding and was knocked out of Kili's hand.

"Do it again,  and your dead" said the man.


	20. Chapter 20

"Your from Lake Town I presume" said Balin as he came up to the man and the bow turned towards 

The man left us for a few minutes to come back with a boat.  He started loading the barrels we used to ride the river. We were all soaking wet as Balin took to talking to the man. 

"Who are you, and what are you doing in these lands?" asked the man.

"We are simple merchants from the Blue Mountains, traveling to see our kin in the Iron Hills" said Balin.

"Simple merchants, you say" said the man as he inspected the barrels to find one of the ropes slashed slightly. "I know where these barrels came from."

"What of it?" I asked.

"I didn't know what business you had with the elves, but it must not of ended well" said the man.

"What will it take to get us into your town unseen?" asked Balin.

"I'm only a barge man, you would need a smuggler" said the man. 

"And we will pay double" said Balin. The man looked at Balin before motioning for us to get on the boat. We filed inside with the man by the row with Bilbo next to him with the others counting up coins.

"Thorin, I did something very bad" whispered Dwalin as he sat down next to me while the boat started moving. 

"What did you do? End up sleeping with Ori and getting him pregnant?" I joked as I whispered back. Dwalin glared at me before turning his head away.

"Ori's about one month pregnant. We found out before going to Mirkwood, but I don't want the company knowing yet. Balin and Dori will be furious with me if they found out they were having a niece or nephew. If you end up getting Bilbo pregnant, I won't be mad at you sense I deserve no honor with what I did" said Dwalin sadly.

"Your not going to lose Ori due to his pregnancy, and it's the same with me and Bilbo. I'm not going to push children on Bilbo unless he wants to" I said. 

"Please don't tell anyone about Ori, I would rather tell Balin and Dori about his condition then have the rumor spread across that company that I impregnated Ori" said Dwalin.

"You have my word, but can we trust this man?" I asked. Bilbo sat down next to me after being with the man.

"I don't trust him,  why don't we throw him over the side" said Dwalin.

"His name is Bard" said Bilbo. 

"How do you know?" asked Dwalin.

"I asked him" said Bilbo.

"I don't care what he calls himself,  I don't like him" said Dwalin. 

"We don't have to like him, we simply have to pay him" said Balin as he counted money with Gloín. "Come on lads, empty your pockets. We're ten coins short."

"Gloín" I said glaring at Gloín with my arms crossed. Through the clouds, Erebor rose up before us as I stood up with the others soon following.

"Don't look to me. I have been lent dry by this venture, and what have I seen for my investment, only misery and grief..." Gloín stopped talking as he saw the rest of us staring out north. He stood up and stared at Erebor motionless with the rest of us. Gloín reached into his pocket and pulled out a pouch of money.

"Take it! Take all of it!" cried Gloín as he gave the pouch to Balin. Bilbo motioned us to look towards Bard as he came to us.

"Give me the money" said Bard.

"We will give you the money when we reach the town and not before" I said crossing my arms.

"if you value your freedom, you do as I say. We're nearing the town" said Bard. We gave him the money as he motioned us to go into the barrels again. 

We rode up to a wooden platform and Bard got out to talk to a man who appeared from the house sitting on the wooden platform. Bilbo was looking through the peephole of the barrel as Bard and the other man started talking.

"He's pointing straight at us. Now their shaking hands" said Bilbo.

"What?!" I cried.

"He's selling us out" said Dwalin. Moments later fish started coming down on us and soon we were covered by the fish. We groaned as Bard kicked my barrel.

"Quiet! We're approaching the toll gate" said Bard. We all fell silent and trying to listen as Bard came up to the toll gate and started talking to another man. The conversation was muffled by the fish around us.

Another man soon joined the conversation as I could hear them tipping one of the barrels, but it soon stopped and the barrel could be heard hitting the boat again.

Soon Bard pushed over a barrel letting one of the dwarves out as I dug my way out of the barrel to see some of the others doing the same. 

Bard gave some money to a women as he walked past us and we followed him. A young man came up to him as we stopped short.

"Dad, our house, it's being watched" said the young man as he looked at us for a moment and continued through the town with us following. 


	21. Chapter 21

Bard took us close to his house and directed us to a pipe filled with water. We climbed inside and followed his directions until we found a wooden trapdoor. A knock came from above as Dwalin opened the trapdoor and climbed out.

I followed after Dwalin to find myself climbing out of a toilet. I winced slightly as I came upstairs into the home where two girls stare at us. One was about the same age as the young boy with a younger sister that looked to be around nine in Men years. 

I took off my wet tunic as the others took off wet clothing and laid them by the fire. Bilbo sat on the couch with a blanket wrapped around him as he received dry clothes from Bard. I sat by the window as I slightly opened it to find a wooden bow sitting on a tower.

"A dwarvish windlance" I muttered as Bilbo came up to me with a hot beverage in hand. 

"Looks like you've seen a ghost" stated Bilbo as he blow at the drink.

Balin came up to us as he explained to Bilbo about the Lord of Dale's effort to kill Smaug.

"If the aim of men was true that day, much would of been different" I said turning to them once the story was done.

"But there was rumor that he shot the beast. Loosened a scale on the left wing. One more shot and he would of killed the beast" said the young boy by the name of Bain.

"It's a fairy story,  nothing more" said Dwalin.

"We paid you,  where are the weapons?" I asked turning towards Bard who walked outside and came back with a weapons wrapped in fabrics. He opened the cloth and flung it back as it revealed an array of fishing weapons.

I didn't pick any up as some of the company inspected the weapons. They throw them down in disgust as we turned to Bard.

"You will not find better beyond the city armory" said Bard.  Dwalin and I glared at each other in an agreement.

"Why don't we take the weapons and go. I have done with less,  and so would you" said Balin to me.

"Your not going anywhere" said Bard.

"What do you mean?" I asked. 

"The town will be swarming with guards, you leave at the cover of night" said Bard. We sighed as I sat down besides Bilbo to see Kili struggling. I motioned Oín to check on him while I put my arm around Bilbo.

"Are we soon going to talk about children?" asked Bilbo.

"If you are up to having them now, but you have earned something special for helping us through these last few days. I love you, Bilbo and you must know that" I said kissing Bilbo. 

"I know how much you love me, but I would rather not have children this soon" said Bilbo.

"When will we then. I would rather have an heir soon, cause I have waited so long for my One and to know that you can both both my One and bear child is enough for any dwarf" I said with the sudden fire burning inside me as I kissed him. 

"When we get to Erebor. Can you contain yourself before then?" asked Bilbo.

"I might not be able to" I said kissing Bilbo again as he touched my bare chest.

That night we snuck out of Bard's house as came to the armory. There was a high window leading into the armory. Some of the dwarves made a makeshift staircase as a had Bilbo jump on the dwarves backs and inside the armory. I followed after them with the rest coming up a rope. We grabbed as many weapons as we could and gave some to Kili.

"Are you sure you can handle this much?" I asked.

"I'll be fine, Uncle" said Kili as he was about to go downstairs, but fell down and dropped all the weapons in his hands. Guards came from behind us and dragged us through the town. 


	22. Chapter 22

A crowd came to the town hall as the master came out with a smaller man dressed in black. 

"What is the meaning of this?" cried the master.

"Looks like a bunch of beggars by the looks of them, sire" said the shorter man.

"Hold your tongue! You don't know to whom you speak! This is Thorin, son of Thráin,  son of Thror" said Dwalin as I came forward.

"We are the Dwarves of Erebor" I said as the men looked at me in amazement. "We have come to reclaim our homeland. I remember this town and the great days of old. Fleets of boats lay at harbor, filled with silks and fine gems. This was no forsaken town on a lake! This was the center of all trade in the North. I would see those days return. I would relight the great forges of the dwarves and send wealth and riches flowing once more from the halls of Erebor!”

"Death! That is what you will bring upon us!" cried Bard as he came through the crowd. I turned around to look, him straight in the eyes.

"I assure you, if we succeed in our quest, all will share in the wealth of the mountain" I said.

"And if we all remember it was Girion, your ancestors who failed to kill the beast" said the Master pointing to Bard, who sighed as I looked at him in shock. 

"You have no right! No right to enter that mountain!" snared Bard.

"I have the only right" I said turning from Bard and coming to the Master. "What say you! Will you share in the wealth of the mountain?" I asked.

"Why should we trust you word? Who can vouch for you?" asked the same man by the name of Afrid. 

"Me" said Bilbo raising his hand, "I will vouch for him. If Thorin Oakenshield can keep his word, then do can I." I looked at him with a small smile as I turned back to the Master once again.

"What say you? Will you share in the wealth of the mountain?" I asked once again.

"I say unto you. Welcome and trice! Welcome King Under the Mountain!" cried the Master as the crowd cheered.

I stood before them as the Master soon took us inside the hall for a feast. I came up to Ori as he was about to drink out of his glass. 

"Ori, don't drink any beer or wine.  You don't want to harm the child" I whispered into Ori's ear.  I motioned the servants to bring Ori apple cider. Some of the dwarves egged Ori to drink the wine provided until Dwalin stepped in. 

"I will not be losing this child inside Ori! I don't want him harmed not the child!" bellowed Dwalin. Dori and Balin were shocked as they turned to Ori.

"Your pregnant and you never told us!" bellowed Dori.

"Dori! Ori! Dwalin! Go into another room and discuss this issue" I said as they left the room.  Most of them left and leaving Balin, Bilbo and me. 

"If you decided to give Bilbo children,  I won't be mad. He deserves to be happy after all he sacrificed for all of us. Plus I know how much you want children" whispered Balin as Bilbo walled away from the feast.

"Thank you, Balin" I said as I followed after Bilbo to the room.

I opened the door to find Bilbo laying in bed. I was shaking slightly as I approached the bed and climbed on Bilbo with my legs spread apart. He opened his eyes as I lowered myself on top of him.

"Bilbo,  can we do this now?" I asked. 

"It's late, Thorin" said Bilbo.

"Please,  I want to do this one time before going to Erebor" I said. 

"I'm just nervous" said Bilbo, "I have never had children before nor have I found my One."

"I will be right here with you from the moment your pregnant until you give birth" I said. "And if I should fall, I will always follow you until the end of all days."

"Thank you, Thorin, and to think today was my birthday" said Bilbo. 

"All the more reason to do this" I said kissing Bilbo. 

We undressed each other until only are undergarments were left. I was shaking as I took off my undergarment with Bilbo doing the same. 

"Your nervous" said Bilbo.

"Just a little" I said as I lined up with Bilbo and pressed inside him as he let out a moan. I signed slightly as I continued to go in and out of him. Once the affair was done,  I looked down to find Bilbo sleeping while I was inside of him.

I pressed my ear to Bilbo's stomach and soon he paled and I knew he conceived. I smiled as started rubbing his stomach until the sky became light. I kissed Bilbo one more time before putting my clothes back on and leaving him with his hands on his stomach. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologies for the ending of this chapter, I'm not very good at these type scenes, but I had to do it because this is Thorin prospective after all, and it would be weird if I just left out a part


	23. Chapter 23

As I opened the door, Dwalin stood on the threshold with a guard uniform in his hands.

"These are for Bilbo to put on for his safety, and..." Dwalin stopped short as he stared between me and Bilbo laying in bed. He looked at me smirking while I glared at him.

"Are Balin and Dori accepting of Ori's pregnancy?" I asked trying to pull the subject away from Bilbo in bed with me. Dwalin slapped me on the back while chuckling.

"They are accepting of it, but they are still mad.  But I don't know how the company react if they found out Bilbo is pregnant" said Dwalin. 

"There not going to hear it from me or you. Bilbo should be the one who will say it, and not me" I said trying not to be excited about being a father. 

"What are you saying then?" asked Dwalin glaring at me. 

"I feel asleep with him,  but he isn't pregnant, I assure you" I lied knowing very well he was.  I took the clothes from Dwalin and shut the door. I walked up to Bilbo and put the clothes by his feet and came to his stomach and kissed it. 

"My sweet hobbit, we will be coming to my home very soon.  But I must go now with our child inside of you" I muttered as I kissed his stomach one more time before exiting the room.

I rounded up the company as Bilbo soon came out of his room slightly pale and wearing the guards uniform. We came to the boat that was to take us to Erebor and started climbing in and realized Bofur wasn't here yet. I helped our company in as Kili was about to go inside the boat.

“Not you. We must travel with speed, you will slow us down.” I said.

"What are you talking about? I'm going with you" said Kili weakly.

"No" I said.

"I want to be their when the doors open. When we step into the halls of our fathers, Thorin" said Kili.

"Stay here. Rest, and come when your healed" I said stroking Kili's hair before turning towards the boat. Oín stepped out of boat and came by Kili's side as Fili stared at me.

"Uncle, we grew up in tales of the mountain. Tales you told us. You cannot take that away from him" begged Fili.

"Fili" I said looking at him. 

"I will carry him,  if I must" begged Fili.

"One day you will be king and you will understand. I cannot risk the fate of this quest, even for my own kin" I said. Fili climbed out of the boat as I tried to stop him. "Fili, don't be a fool, you belong with the company."

"I belong with my brother" said Fili as he came to Kili. I sighed as I turned away from them. Horns blared as I released the boat from the docks and set towards Erebor with Bilbo standing behind me. 

Once we were past the town limit, Bilbo took off the guard uniform and put in the clothes Bard gave him. I stood up and looked at Erebor as we drew near it.

At the shores of Erebor, we started climbing up and soon we all noticed Bilbo struggling behind us. I turned around and stopped the company as they looked at Bilbo.

"Is everything alright, Bilbo?" asked Balin.

"I'm fine, just a little sick from last night" said Bilbo as he gave me a weary smile. I immediately felt bad for doing this to Bilbo, but I turned the company back to climbing as I looked back one time to see Bilbo clinching his stomach.

We came to the outlook as I looked down at the ruined city of Dale. The company looked with me shocked to see such destruction on one city. 

"What is this place?" asked Bilbo.

"This was the city of Dale, now it's in ruin. This is now known as the Desolation of Smaug" said Balin.

"Let's keep moving" I said turning away Dale.

"Wait,  isn't this where Gandalf said to wait for him?" asked Bilbo.

"Do you see him? We cannot wait longer for the Wizard, we're on our own" I said as we continued up the slopes of Erebor and soon to the hidden door.


	24. Chapter 24

Once we reached the west wing of Erebor, we started searching for the hidden way to the secret door. There was no sign of the hidden door until Bilbo yelled to us.

"It's up here!" cried Bilbo. I ran to him and looked at the staircase leading up the mountain.

"You have keen eyes, Master Baggins" I said smiling at him. More than anything did I want to sit with him and rub his stomach as the months went by until he gave birth. I removed the thoughts out of my mind as we started climbing.

Once we reached the hidden door, the sun was slowly setting as I reached into my pocket and pulled the key out.

"Those who doubted us, rue this day!" I cried smiling with the key faced towards the company. 

"Now we have a key, which means somewhere there is a key hole" said Dwalin as he approached the wall and started tapping it. Nori came to the door with a spoon and started tapping the stone with the spoon.

Soon they got frustrated as Dwalin started pounding the door. The other dwarves took the weapons they had and hit the door with their weapon, which ended in the pieces of their weapon breaking off. The sun set and I lost hope with the rest of the company. 

"The door cannot be opened by force" said Balin as they stopped and looked at me.

"I don't understand,  we did what we said.  What did we miss?" I asked.

"We missed the light" said Balin as we bowed our heads and came back to down the stairs.

"You can't give up now!" cried Bilbo. I passed him and pressed the map into his hands as he stared back at us. We reached a lower part of the mountain before stopping.

"He knows the answer, we wait here until he finds out. Soon we heard yelling from Bilbo. I ran up to the hidden door as he fumbled to find the key. The key was about to fall off the outlook as I stopped it with my foot.

I stared at him as I slowly reached down and picked up the key. I approached the door and put the key into the keyhole, then turned the key until I heard a click. I stepped back and pushed the door until it swung inwards.

I stared inside as the feeling of neediness came to me. I walked inside and touched the walls as the rest of the company that came went inside. We turned around and saw the dwarf ruins carved above the door. 

"And what's that above it?" asked Bilbo. 

"The Arkenstone" said Balin.

"What's that?" asked Bilbo.

"That, Master Baggins is why you're here" I said turning towards him with the rest of the company turning towards him.

Balin took him into the mountains as I took the company back outside. My thoughts returned to what would happen if Bilbo was killed by Smaug and if I was to die. I tried to keep the thoughts away as I came to Dwalin and Ori.

"He will be fine" said Dwalin rubbing Ori's stomach that was showing through his clothes. 

"I might have just sent him to his death" I said turning away from them and looking out as Balin came back.

As time passed, we felt a rumble deep in the mountains. We stood up and started to worry about Bilbo.

"What was that?" asked Gloín. 

"That my lad, was a dragon" said Balin.


	25. Chapter 25

"Give him more time" I said. 

"Time? Time for what? To be killed?" asked Balin.

"Your scared" I said looking at Balin.

"Yes, I'm scared. I fear for you. There is a sickness that lies on these treasure hoards that drove your grandfather mad" said Balin.

"I am not my grandfather" I said interrupting him before he could go on.

"Go help him before he dies of a cause you brought him to do" said Balin pointing to the door.

I walked inside and started running as I saw light coming from inside. The heat burst as I came to the treasure room and looked at all the gold. Bilbo came running up the stairs as he was panting.

"Bilbo! Your alive!" I cried upon seeing him.

"Not for much longer!" cried Bilbo coming up to me. 

"Did you find it?" I asked.

"The dragon's coming!"

"The Arkenstone! Did you find it?" I asked looking at Bilbo who looked shocked. 

"No, we need to get out" said Bilbo dodging the question as he was about to go to the corridor and back outside when I moved my sword to the other side of the corridor and blocking Bilbo's path.

"Thorin, Thorin!" said Bilbo backing away from me as I pointed the end of my sword towards waistline as I walked towards him.

Smaug came from behind me as I turned to look him straight in the eyes as the other members of the company running out of corridor with weapons in hand.

"You will burn!" cried Smaug rushing towards us ready to breath fire as we escaped into a lower part of the treasure room. I was the last to make it in as fire burned my coat as I rolled on the ground as Dwalin put out the smoke.

"Keep moving" I commanded as they followed after me into the deep halls of Erebor.  As we continued walking, a coin dropped right before Bilbo. I turned around at Bilbo as he searched his coat and looked up. I followed his gaze with the rest of the company looking up to find Smaug climbing above us. 

I shushed the company as we continued through the many roads and pathways. So we came to a small room where bodies littered the ground and were burned. I looked at them with pity as the others looked shocked at our dead kin.

"There is no way out,  we're trapped. We can make it to other ways on my final days" said Balin.

"No, I will not die like this. Starving,  clawing for breath" I said turning towards them. "We make for the forges!"

"Thorin, we won't make it" said Balin.

"Some of us might not, but we relight the forges and kill the dragon" I said. The company nodded before spilling into groups and running towards the forges in different directions. 

Bilbo, Balin, and I were in one group with Dwalin, Ori, and Dori in another. Smaug approached us as he struggled with all of in one place. He breathed fire as we ran for cover with some of the dwarves on the mine carts hanging above the mines.

We reached a hallway with a drop into the mines below. Smaug came behind us as I looked at Bilbo who was following me. 

"Go with Balin" I said pushing Bilbo into the room Balin was taking cover in as Smaug breathed as I ran off the edge while grabbing onto the basket as I started falling into the depths with Smaug following below me. 

The rope stopped and was going back up when it broke and I fell on Smaug's nostril as he opened his mouth to show the fire about to come from his throat. I jumped off of Smaug's nostril and grabbed onto another basket as it shot upwards with me struggling to keep hold on. Fire followed after me from below as Dwalin waited for me as I jumped off the basket and he embraced me while running into the forges as fire shot from above.

"The plans not going to work,  these furnaces are stone cold and with no fire to alight them" said Balin.

"Have we not" I said going back to the hole Smaug was crawling out of. " I did not look to see you so easily outwitted! You have grown slow and fat in your dotage.  _Slug_ ”

Smaug drew back as I came back to the cover of the gate. "Take cover! Now!" I cried as the company ran to the gate as fire consumed us.


	26. Chapter 26

Smaug continued to breath fire until he stopped. The furnaces burst into flame as we got to running the machines again.

I commanded Bilbo to go to the lever that ran the water, while Smaug continued to pound at the iron gates leading into the forges until the doors broke and he climbed inside. I went to where Bilbo stood above me as Smaug came up to me. 

"Now!" I cried as Bilbo pulled the lever above me causing the water to drench Smaug's fire.

The liquid gold ran through the channels. I grabbed a wheelbarrow and moved around Smaug, as he swung his tail as the other dwarves throw powdered bombs.

I reached the gold flow and jumped into it with the wheelbarrow underneath me. The river flowed down as I grabbed onto a chain before falling into the dwarf statue.

The other dwarves were behind the statue as I stood on the head. Smaug could be heard smashing into the halls. I saw Smaug ready to fly out of the gate.

"Here you witless worm!" I cried as Smaug turned around to face me.

" _You_ " snared Smaug slowly coming towards me.  _  
_

"We have come to take back what you stole" I said staring at Smaug.

"You will take nothing from me. I laid low your warriors of old. I am King Under the Mountain" snared Smaug.

"These are dwarf lands, this is dwarf gold,  and we will have our revenge. To your doom!" I cried holding onto the chain while being risen up as the other dwarves pulled into their chains and breaking the locks. The mold broke apart and was replaced with the gold dwarf statue replaced it. 

Smaug marveled at it until the gold started to melt and burst into a tidal wave of gold. Smaug tried to escape from the gold as in consumed him until the gold leveled and no sign came from him. 

I smiled at the sight that Smaug could be dead under the gold,  until he burst out as he screamed out in pain and anger.

"Revenge! Revenge! I will show you revenge!" cried Smaug as he burst through the gate and flew away with Bilbo running out of the gate after him.

I slowly lowered myself to the ground with the others going outside of the gate. We came to an outlook that looked out south. 

We watched as Smaug flew around Lake Town until he dipped down low and ran through a section of the town with fire leaping from his mouth onto the town. Soon the town was in flame as the bells could be heard from the town. 

I looked away from the destruction after my promise of the wealth was broken. I stared at Erebor as the thought of the safety of the gold started to be my every thought.

"What was that?" asked Ori.

"It fell. I saw it...It's dead...Smaug is dead!" said Bilbo.

"I think he's right" said Gloín. "Look there, the Ravens of Erebor are returning to the Mountain."

"Soon all the souls of Middle Earth will know that the dragon is dead!" cried Balin as the others cheered. 

I stood up and walked down from the outlook back to Erebor. Once back inside,  I went to the treasure room and found the crown with the king's robe. I roamed around the treasure room as I heard the others coming back. Bilbo came down to the treasure room back to me.

"Thorin! We need to talk!" cried Bilbo. "I know the survivors of Lake Town will be coming to get their share of the treasure, and you have a promise to them to give them it!"

"This gold, is the dwarves and not of men. Leave to take to care of the others" I said wavering him off.

"I will take care of them, but you must get rest, Thorin. You haven't rested ever sense we got here" said Bilbo as he left me to roam around the gold while making a pathway with small lamps on the top of small piles of gold. 


	27. Chapter 27

Hours later, Bilbo came back with a bowl of soup and handed it to me.

"Thorin,  you need to eat" said Bilbo looking up at me worried. I sat down with the soup and sipped at it. Bilbo sat down next to me and hugged me while I continued to sip at the soup. 

"Thank you" I said hugging Bilbo back after setting the soup down in the gold. 

"I worry about you, Thorin. You haven't been acting yourself sense we got here. Come with me to the others" said Bilbo standing up. 

"This gold, must be protected. I cannot leave it" I said standing up and walking away with Bilbo walking back to the others.

I continued to roam in the gold for two days with no sleep as I admired to large amount of gold. Bilbo came down once again and stood before me with his arms crossed.

"Thorin, you haven't sleep in  _days_ , and I'm worried about you. Please stay with me tonight and away from the gold" said Bilbo taking my hand and trying to pull me away.

"The company needs you more than me,  go back to them,  and leave me here" I said as I pulled away from his grip.

"What would the company say if I told them what your saying, Thorin! Do you not care about me anymore?! Do you not care about the..." Bilbo sighed as he turned around and left me to wonder the gold again. A day later, I heard footsteps from above as I stared at the gold while tapping it with my foot. 

"Gold! Gold beyond measure, and grief" I said as I looked up to see Fili, Kili, Oín and Bofur above me. "Behold, the great treasure hoard of Thror" I looked down for a moment before throwing a gem at Fili, who catches it. "Welcome, my sister-sons to the kingdom of Erebor.'

They came down the steps and embraced me before going to see the others. Soon afterwards, I ordered the company to search the gold for the Arkenstone, while Bilbo stayed away as he got sick again. I had Oín check on him, but Bilbo wavered him off.

Later that day, Bilbo,  Dwalin and Balin came to report the results to trying to find the Arkenstone.

"It's here in these halls, I know it" I said.

"We have searched and searched" said Dwalin.

"Not all enough" I said.

"Thorin, we all want for the stone to be returned"

"Not yet is still not found!" 

"Do you doubt the loyalty of anyone here?" asked Balin. I turned around and walked down towards Balin. "The Arkenstone is the birthright of our people."

"It is the King's Jewel. Am I not the King!" I cried as I sighed slight as I turned my back to them. "Know this,  if anyone should find it, and withhold it from me. I will be avenged."

They went into another room as I sat down on the throne, until I wondered the halls until I found Bilbo looking down at his hand. 

"What is that?" I snared as I came to where Bilbo was As he stood up. "In your hand. "

"It's nothing" said Bilbo.

"Show me" I said as Bilbo opened his right hand to show an acorn inside his hand as I looked down at it shocked. "I picked it up in Beorn's garden."

"You've carried it all this way" I said.

"I'm going on plant it in my garden, in Bag-Ed" said Bilbo as I started to smile at him.

"It's a poor prize to take back to the Shire" I said.

"One day it will grow, and every time I look at it, I'll remember, remember everything that happened.  The good, the bad, and how lucky I was to make it home" said Bilbo smiling as my smile grew. "Thorin...I"

"Thorin, survivors from Lake Town, they are streaming into Dale" said Dwalin cutting Bilbo off as my smile faded.

"Call everyone to the gate! To the gate!  Now!" I cried going away from Bilbo and to the gate. 


	28. Chapter 28

I ordered the dwarves to collect stone as we built up the wall as I looked at Dale with fires lit around the city. 

"The people of Lake Town have nothing,  they lost everything" said Kili as he looked shocked at me. 

"Do not tell me what they lost,  those who have lived through dragon fire should rejoice. They have much to be grateful for" I said as I grabbed the stone and helped them.

For many hours this went on before the gate was sealed with the stone. The sun was starting to rise as I looked at Dale to find bright armored elves coming into Dale.

I came to the treasure room and found the gems that was white as pure starlight. I picked the necklace up as I smiled at it.

"The white gems of starlight. I know an elf lord that will pay a pretty price for these" I said to myself as I throw the necklace info the rest of the gem pile.

I soon came to the gate as I called the others to the gate as we came above the wall. Elves could be seen on the walls of Dale as a rider on a white house came up to us.

"Hail! Thorin, son of Thráin! We are glad to see you alive beyond hope" said Bard.

"Why do you come to the gates of the king under the mountain armed for war?" I asked. 

"Why does the king under the mountain fence himself in, like a robber in his hole?" asked Bard.

"Maybe cause I am expecting to be robbed" I said.

"My lord, we have not come to rob you,  but to seek fair settlement. Will you not speak with me?" asked Bard. I nodded my head before motioning downwards as I descended down the steps as a raven came to me and I told it to bring Dain in its own tongue. It flew away as I moved my the head into a small opening where Bard was looking at me on the other side. 

"I am listening" I said.

"On behave of the people of Lake Town, I ask you honor your pledge, a share of the treasure so they can rebuild their lives" said Bard.

"I will not treat for any man, not while an armed host lay before my door" I said. 

"That armed host will attack this mountain, if we do not come to terms" said Bard.

"Your threats do not sway me" I said.

"What of your conscious? Does it not tell our cause is just? My people offered you help, and in return you brought upon them only ruin and death!"

"Well if the men of Lake Town came to our aid, for the promise of rich reward" I said

"A bargain was struck!" said Bard.

"A bargain! What choose did we have, but to butter our birthright, for blankets and food! To ransoms our future, in exchange for our freedom! Do you call that a fair trade? Tell me, Bard the Dragon-slayer, why should I honor such terms?" I asked.

"Because you gave us your word, does that mean nothing?" asked Bard. I slid away from the hole and pressed my back to the wall. I looked for a moment to find the company staring at me as I struggled for an answer.

"Begone! Let our arrows fly!" I cried to Bard as I heard him hit the stone in dismay. I walked back up the gate to watch Bard mounting his horse and riding off.

"What are you doing?! You cannot go to war" said Bilbo.

"This does not concern you" I said.

"Excuse me, but I don't know if you noticed but their is an army of elves out there, not to mention a few hundred angry fisherman! We are in fact out numbered" said Bilbo as I turned to face him.

"Not for much longer" I said smiling. 

"What does that mean?" asked Bilbo.

"It means, Master Baggins, you should never underestimate dwarves. We have reclaimed Erebor, now we defend it" I said as I walked down the steps as I heard Dwalin and Bifur breaking a statue and it falling down on the bridge. The others soon joined me in the armory as we geared up with dwarf armor. I found a mithril shirt that could fit Bilbo well as protection. I saw Bilbo coming around a corner a held up the vest.

"Master Baggins, come here" I said. Bilbo came to me as I walked forward. "Your going to need this, put it on. This vest was made of silver-steel, Mithril. It was caught by my forebears." Bilbo looked at the shirt before taking off his coat he got in Lake Town with his green vest and put his hand at the end of the shirt as I rose it up to his height. "No blade can pierce it." Bilbo put his arms in the shirt and his head and I let go of the shirt to let it slide down his torso. I moved to the side so the company could see Bilbo in the armor. I looked down as my eyes rested for a moment on his stomach that already stuck sticking out of the shirt.

"I look absurd! I'm not a warrior, I'm a hobbit" said Bilbo.

"It's a gift, a token of our friendship and love" I said leaning forward to kiss him as the company started laughing behind me. I pulled away. "You are hard to come by" I grabbed onto Bilbo and took him away from the company. "I am blind, now that I see. I have been betrayed!"

"Betrayed?" asked Bilbo.

"The Arkenstone...one of them had taken it...one of them is false" I said looking between Bilbo and the company.

"Thorin...the quest is fulfilled,  you won the mountain, is that not enough?" asked Bilbo.

"Betrayed by my own kin" I said.

"No, you made a promise to the people of Lake Town. Is this treasure worth more than your honor? Our honor, Thorin. I was their, I gave them my word" said Bilbo. 

"For that I am grateful,  it was nobly done, but the treasure in this mountain does not belong to the people of Lake Town. This gold" I sighed as I felt the madness returning again. "Is ours, and ours alone! By my life, I will not part with a single coin! Not one piece of it!" I stopped talking as I watched Bilbo with the other dwarves walking out of the armory with their new armor.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a slight inappropriate part in this chapter, but it's not graphic.

As night fell and we all fell asleep. I started to think about what would happen if I had the misfortune of dying and never came back to the mortal world after the uptenth time dying. 

The thoughts fell out of my head as I focused on the safety of the company. The elves were going to attack, and Dain would come to help us out before arrows start to fly.

 _Nothing matters anymore._ _Only death will come to you, Elien of the Valar with the use of Thorin Oakenshield's body._

_I will not fall to you, Sauron, servant of Morgoth._

_Your time is waning, you had many long years to decide to your faith. But now your time has come for your ruin! You will fall into the sickness of the gold,  and it has begun._

I woke up sweating as light came from outside. A knock came to my chamber and the door after saying they could come in.

Bilbo walked in with tea and bread on a tray. He set it on my lap as I stood up. He seemed nervous as he looked at me. 

"Is everything alright?" I asked. 

"The elves are outside the gate and ready to fight with the people of Lake Town" said Bilbo. 

"I'll be ready for them" I said putting the tray aside as I climbed out of bed and kissed Bilbo while wrapping my arms around him with hope that even through madness, that I will still love him. I slightly held onto his stomach as I tried to remember that he was carrying our child. I wanted more than anything to be with him until the end of the battle and afterwards. 

I sighed as I let go and moved away as my fingers moved slid across Bilbo's stomach one more time with him slightly shaking. I smiled at him before getting dress with him watching me change.

He licked his lips slightly as I changed my trousers with my undergarments covering my private parts. I glared at him as he continued to stare at my crouch.

"Why are you staring at me while I change?" I asked. 

"Why are you changing in front of me?" asked Bilbo. "Are we not courting?"

"We are, but-"

"But nothing,  Thorin. I love you and I don't want to lose you after journeying so far with you and risking my life to save you" said Bilbo crossing his arms before pushing me on the bed with him on top of me as he took off my undergarment as he slid down his pants and undergarment before sliding his private part into mine. 

I let out a small sigh of relief before he pushed me down so I was lying down as he drove in and out of me. I smiled at him as he continued on until he was out of breath. I kissed him with both of us giggling at each other.

"Come on,  before Thranduil or Bard decide to break the doors down and take...the gold" I said as I tried to joke with the feeling to see gold and want to more came back to me. Bilbo slapped me and took my private part as he guided it into his. 

"They can wait,  can't they" said Bilbo as he laid on top of me smiling. "You know very well that I am pregnant and carrying your child, but I still need you more than anyone."

"I know very well, I just hope the gold madness doesn't take over again. When I'm with you, it's fades and I can't think properly. If I do anything to hurt you, I am sorry now" I said putting my hands through Bilbo's curly hair.

"I will know it's not you, if you do. I don't want to fight this war, and I want you to live as long as possible" said Bilbo.

"And I will do anything to protect you and everyone else" I said kissing Bilbo. "Time we face this incoming war." I got up with Bilbo's legs around my waist as he held onto me, while i carried him.

"I don't want to leave you" said Bilbo as he kissed my cheek.

"I don't either" I said returning the kiss on his cheek.


	30. Chapter 30

Bilbo was still holding onto me still half naked when a knock came to the door with me sighing as I opened it with Bilbo turning around to see Dwalin.

"Thranduil is asking for you-" said Dwalin as he stopped short to stare at us.

"What?" I asked glaring at him. Dwalin glared at us before muttering  _lovebirds_ under his breath. 

"Just get ready to fight" said Dwalin as he slapped me in the back. "Thanks for getting our burglar pregnant."

"I'm not pregnant, yet" lied Bilbo glaring at Dwalin while smiling at me. I was about to snare at him as Bilbo shut the door and let go of me and dropped to the floor to get dressed with me following after him.

_Oh Mahal,  what would the Valar say of me doing this._

I got dressed and was about to leave the room to find Bilbo shoving the tray in front of me.

"I'm not letting you leave without eating" said Bilbo as I sat down with him placing the tray down on my lap with him sitting next to me.

I took the bread and slowly ate it with him staring at me. After I was done eating, I got up to grab the inkwell and made Bilbo lay down on the bed while I raised up his shirt. I dipped my finger into the inkwell and wrote in Dwarf Ruins:  _Bilbo_ _and Thorin's Baby_ on Bilbo's belly.

Once I was done, I put the inkwell back and cleaned my hands on the basin. 

"What does this mean?" asked Bilbo pointing to the ruins.

"It's saying that our child will always be ours, but to me it's a promise to keep you safe" I said.

"I know you will keep me safe,  Thorin" said Bilbo pulling his shirt down and walked over to me for a kiss before taking my hand and walking me out of their room and to the gate. 

Immediately I felt the need for gold outdoing the need to be with the company and to take care of Bilbo. I took my bow and pulled it back as Bard and Thranduil walked through the massive army of elves. Once through the army I shot the arrow at the feet of the elk Thranduil was riding.

"The next one goes between your eyes" I said pulling the bow back with another arrow. 

Thranduil motions to his entire army reached into their quivers and pulled out an arrow to notch on the bowstring and pulled it back while aiming it at the company, with them ducking as I stood still on the gate with my bow pointed towards Thranduil as his army pulled forward their bowstring and pull back their arrow into their quiver.

"We come to tell you a payment had been offered and accepted" said Thranduil. 

"What payment? We gave you nothing!  You have nothing!" I shouted while snaring.

"We have this" said Bard as he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the Arkenstone.

"They have the Arkenstone! Thieves! How come you the stone of our house!  That stone belongs to the king!" cried Kili. 

"And the king may have it, out of goodness" said Bard putting the Arkenstone back into his coat before patting it on his chest.

"This is a trick, a rouse, a filthy lie" I whispered to the company before turning to Thranduil and Bard again. "The Arkenstone is in this mountain!"

"No, it's not. I gave it to them" said Bilbo as I sighed before all the memories of us together fell away and was left with anger.

"You!" I said.

"I took it as my fourteenth share" said Bilbo.

"You would steal from me!" I said.

"Steal from you? No, I might be a burglar, but I will think I am an honest one" said Bilbo,  "I will make it stand against my claim."

"Against your claim! Your claim! You have no claim over me, you miserable rat!" I cried as I throw my sword and walked up to him. 

"I wanted to give it to you, many times I was tempted to give it to you, but-" said Bilbo as he was at a lose for words.

"But what, thief?" I asked. 

"You have changed, Thorin! The dwarf I met at Bag-End would never go against his word! To trust in the loyalty of your kin!" said Bilbo. 

"Do not speak to me of loyalty! Throw him from the ramparts!" I cried as Bilbo paled and the others looked shocked at me. "Did you not hear me!" I took Fili and dragged him as he pulled away. "Fine I will do it myself!" I took hold of Bilbo as he struggled to break my grip with the company trying to stop me. "Curse you and the wizard who put you on this company!" I shoved Bilbo as his back lay on the gate with him shaking as Gandalf came through the elf army and stood before me.

"Do not damage my burglar! Return him to me!" said Gandalf as Bilbo slid to the ground and ran away from me. "Your not making a splendid figure as King under the Mountain! Thorin, son of Thráin!"

"Never again will I have dealing with Wizards, or Shire rats!" I cried as I glanced at Bilbo for a moment as his belly seemed to grow every second until he looked to be on the verge of birth. I blinked my eyes to see Bilbo with his slightly protruding belly with him sliding off the gate using the rope and safely to the ground.

_Oh Mahal, what have I done?  He will hate me forever! I don't deserve anything of him now!_


	31. Chapter 31

"Are we resolved for what Arkenstone is meant to do?" asked Bard. I looked out East to hear the sound of armor and an army of footsteps. "What is your answer?  Well you have peace or war?"

At that moment, a raven cane to the gate and spoke to me, telling me Dain has come to our aid. "I will have war" I said as Dain's army marched down the slopes towards us with Dain at its head, who was riding a war pig with his hammer in hand. We cheered as the army from the Iron Hills came down the hill 

I watched as Thranduil commanded his army towards Dain's with the men turning towards the dwarf army as well. 

"Good morning,  how aare we all?" cried Dain as he stopped right before the Men and Elves with them ready to strike with his army stopping behind Dain. "I have a wee proposition, if I can take a few moment of your time? Would you consider starting off?! All of you, right now!" shouted Dain. 

Bard commanded the men to stand still as the Elves advanced forward with raised sword with Gandalf walking up to Dain.

"There is no need for war between Elves, Men and Dwarves. A legion of Orcs marches upon the mountain. Stand your army, Dain" said Gandalf.

"I will not stand for any elf,  especially that faithless woodland sprite, who wishes nothing but ill upon my people.  If he chooses to stand between me and my kin, I'll split his pretty head open! See if he is still smirking then!" shouted Dain. Me and the company started cheering while cheering Dain on.

"Clearly he is mad,  like his  _cousin_ " snared Thranduil. 

"Did you hear that, lads?! We're on, let's give these bastards a good hammering!" shouted Dain as he advanced downwards with the captain shouting in Khuzdul with the rest of the army showing after him. 

Rumbling came from the ground as I turned to the hills to the left of Dain's army as giant worms pushed out of the ground and crunched the rocks in their mouths as they snaked back into the ground as Azog appeared on top of the guard tower in Ravenhill with a group of Orcs with two flags. He shouted something in Orcish as Orcs started streaming out of the holes and came charging at the mountain.

Dain advanced forwards with two groups of Dwarves as they charged towards the oncoming Orcs and set a wall of shield with spears pointed towards the Orcs.

"I'm jumping over the walls! Who's coming with me?" asked Kili.

"Stand down!" I shouted leaving the wall with the company staring at me.

"What?" asked a couple members of the company. 

"I said stand down!" I shouted again as I went to the throne room and sat down on the throne as I tried to take my mind away from the battle where my kin and everyone else is dying. 

Dwalin came minutes later and stood before me. "How could you abandon your own people?! Thorin, they are dying out there" said Dwalin.

"There are halls beneath halls in this mountain, places where we can fortify. Make safe!  Yes...yes we muse move the gold deeper under ground" I said feeling another mind using my voice and body as I walked away from Dwalin as he grabbed hold of me.

"Did you not hear me!' shouted Dwalin, "Dain is surrounded! They are being slaughtered, Thorin!"

"Many die in war, life is cheap. But a treasure such as this is worth all the blood we can spend" I said.

"You sit here in these vast halls with a crown upon your head,  yet you are lesser now than you have ever been" said Dwalin. 

"Do not speak to me as if I was a lonely dwarf lord, as if...I was...still...Thorin...Oakenshield. I am your King!" I cried as I pulled my sword free and slashed it upwards

"You were always my King, you knew that once. You cannot see what you have become" said Dwalin.

"Go! Get out, before I kill you" I said as Dwalin looked disappointed as he walked away. I came to the hall leading to the front gate, where the gold we attempted to drown Smaug in, was solid and covering the floor as I walked over it.

Voices came through my head as they shouted at me with Bilbo's voice gently taking to me as I stared at the golden floor to see Smaug slithering underneath the surface. It tried to consume me as I attempted to run away,  but fail as the surface shut above me. I threw the crown from my head and it fell to the ground as my mind was clearer and free of desire for gold or treasure.

I took off the dwarf armor and was left with the chain mail and the leather belt around my waist. 

I walked slowly towards the company as Kili stood up and walked towards me. 

"I will not hid behind a wall of stone as others fight our battles for us! It's not in my blood, Thorin!" shouted Kili as we walked up to each other.

"No,  it is not. We are the sons on Durin,  and Durin's folk don't fight from a fight" I said smiling at Kili as I took the back of his head and pressed our foreheads together, before drawing away from Kili and walking towards the rest of the company. "I will not ask this of any of you, but will you follow me, one last time?" The company stood up and held their weapons tight.

I commanded Bombur to blow the horn on the gate while we pulled back a giant golden bell and we cut the rope holding it back as we watched the bell crash into the gate while breaking the stone wall. I lead the charge as the company followed after me in the charge with Fili and Kili in the front a little behind me. Dain's army moved put of the way as we ran out of Erebor and into the oncoming Orcs.  

"To the king! To the king!" cried Dain as his army followed after me in battle as I raised my sword while yelling in Khuzdul as the troll like Orcs fell down from the Dwarf arrows.


	32. Chapter 32

I charged against the orc army as I started slashing at the Orcs. My thoughts all of a sudden turned to why I agreed to let a almost three month pregnant Ori fight, but Dwalin was the one responsible for that and not me. 

I continued to slash at Orcs, when I started calling for Dain as I saw Dain with no war pig and was hammering and head butting orcs as he called for me.

"Hold on,  I'm coming" said Dain as he jumped on one of the Orcs backs as he swung his hammer at the orcs around him with me nearing him as I slashed at orcs with my sword. He finished killing off the orcs around us as he hammered at the one he used to ride on while slamming his hammer at an orc to his side. 

"Hey cousin, what took you so long?" asked Dain as he wrapped his arms around me as I laughed to see him. "There are too many of these buggers, I hope you got a plan."

"Aye! I'm going to take out their leader" I said as I looked at Ravenhill before approaching a ram.

"Azog" muttered Dain.

"I'm going to kill that piece of filth" I snared as I shouted for Dwalin, Fili, and Kili to join me.

We took off towards Ravenhill as we charged against the orcs until we were past the armies and to the icy fortress.

I dismounted the ram with Dwalin, Fili, and Kili following after me. Orcs came at us as I did the worst discussion in my life by sending Fili and Kili as scouts to drive out Azog.

We killed off the orcs that came at us and was quickly killed as Dwalin was starting to get angry at Azog as Bilbo came out of nowhere huffing and puffing from running.

"Bilbo, it's alright to tell the company your pregnant" I said hugging Bilbo as I glanced at Dwalin who had a smug look on his face. 

"There is no time for talking , Azog leads another army north and soon we will be overrun by orcs" said Bilbo still being hugged by me as I sort of felt a small heartbeat coming from Bilbo's belly, with the growing child inside.

"That orc scum is in there, I know it.  For now I am going to disregard Bilbo's pregnancy, because I think your joking" said Dwalin as he slapped me on the back.

"He wants us to draw us in, it's a trap! Send Fili and Kili back! We might live another day" I said looking at Bilbo as we drew apart and turned our back before turing around again to hear banging and seeing lights coming up the tower until we saw Fili bloodied with Azog dragging him with a couple of orcs by his side.

Azog picked Fili with his normal hand with his spiked hand pointed towards Fili's back.  

" _He will die first! Then the brother! And you, Oakenshield. You will die last_ " said Azog in Orcish as I stare at Fili as he yelled at us to go, but Azog stabbed him in the back and he head nodded before dropping to his chest. " _Here is the end to your filthy bloodline_ " said Azog again in Orcish as he dropped Fili and he fell to the ground motionless as I saw Kili running up and started killing orcs in his path.

"Kili!" I shouted as I ran after Kili while trying not to slip on the ice.  Azog came out of the tower and hit my sword with his mace as I was thrown back. I started slashing at hi with his trying to hit me with his mace as I dodged or blocked them. 

I hit Azog down as he rolled down the stairs with an orc coming at me as I quickly killed it and continued slashing at orcs. Soon my sword was near broken and the blade was near the hilt. I was slashed by an orc and slid backwards as I lay on the edge. The orc came at me and I stabbed the orc in the chest with my sword in him as I pushed him over the edge to the platform where Legolas and Bolg were fighting. 

The orc fell onto the platform and knocked stones down as well as Bolg.

I looked up to see another orc coming at me as I was weaponless. It raised its weapon with it pointed towards my chest. I shut my eyes and waiting for the blow, the pain, and my death. But I got nothing as I opened my eyes to see Orcrist embedded into the orcs chest.

The orc fell forwards as I grabbed onto Orcrist's hilt with the orc falling to the ground.

I stood up as walked away from the edge when I saw Azog before me. He came charging at me with a rock attached to the end of a chain as he attempted to hit me while I dodged him.

The ice started to break around us he hit the ground with the stone. He started swinging the chain through the air as I ducked while trying not to slip on the ice. Azog hit the ground once more as the ice we were standing on began to sway. He swung it high again as I slipped slightly as he dragged the rock over the ice and causing me to fall to the ground as he swung at me. I rolled to one side just before it hit me. I got up and slashed at Azog while he slammed the rock against the ground again and causing it to stick inside the ice. 

He tried to slash at me with his sword hand, but failed as he stood in the middle of the platform as he looked behind me as Eagles came above me and plowed through the orc ranks. While Azog was distracted, I throw Orcrist on the ice behind me as I grabbed onto the rock part and threw it at Azog. He swayed as I walked off the moving ice and to solid ground as he tipped backwards and went into the ice while clawing at it.

I breathed a sigh of relief to know Azog was dead as I kneeled down to retrieve Orcrist from the ground. I looked at the surface of the ice to see Azog floating away.

I stood up and started following Azog as his eyes started to shut and he stopped moving. This time I thought he was dead, but he opened his eyes and stabbed his arm upwards into my right foot as I let out a scream of pain as he crashed out of the ice and knocking me to the ground.

He slashed at me leftwards as I slashed with Orcrist and he slashed right with my arm flinging towards the ice. He was about to impale me when I pushed Orcrist horizontally while he pushed downwards until the end of the sword arm was almost to my stomach.

_I cannot hold him forever. He is too strong. I do not want to die now,  after everything that has happened. I cannot leave Bilbo to care for our heir and leave the company to have a new king._

I slide Orcrist out of Azog's sword arm and he impaled me in the stomach as I gasped before driving Orcrist into Azog's chest.

I flipped him over as I drove Orcrist deep into him as he took his last breathe while I leaned forward as he died. I came off him as I stood up again while struggling to breath while walking over to the edge to look at the battle towards Dale and Erebor with the orcs retreating with Eagles swarming around me.

I fell to the ground as I was at a lose for breath. I lay sprawled on the ground as Bilbo came down the steps.

"Bilbo!" I said as sat besides me.

"Lay still" said Bilbo as he looked at my stomach wound and winced at it. 

"I am glad your here. I wish to part with you in friendship and love, my One" I said gasping.

"Your not going anywhere, Thorin. Your going to live" said Bilbo.

"I am sorry I put you through such perils" I said coughing.

"No, I am glad to have shared in your perils, Thorin. Each and every one of them. That is more than any Baggins deserves" said Bilbo as I looked shocked at him before smiling at him while raising my hand to his belly and pressed my hand to feel the small heartbeat from the child.

"You will be a great father, Bilbo but I wish I could see the birth of our heir" I said while rubbing his stomach while he put his hand over the one rubbing his belly. 

"You will see the birth, Thorin. I promise you will see it. Please do not die on me now, while you still have do much to live for" said Bilbo.

"I do not think I will be able to, but I wish more of us valued food above gold, then this world would be a merrier place. Farewell my loving One" I said as I struggled to breath while looking at him, before I let out my last breath and saw no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will be over in one or two more chapters. But I might add more chapters, I might add more side stories, still debating on that though


	33. Chapter 33

_No! Thorin don't you dare!  Please don't leave me! Thorin!.The Eagles! The Eagles are here! Thorin!_

I could hear crying from Bilbo, but I could not see him as his cries soon became distant as light surrounded me. 

I stood before a great figure in my Valinorian body as I sat down before him.

"I am sorry I failed you once again" I said wanting Bilbo more than anything and to be alive by his side. 

"Elien, you are allowed back to the mortal world one more time,  to succeed your mission in destroying the One Ring of Power that Bilbo Baggins, your One has" said Eru. 

"How? As a Wondering Soul? I will not live the rest of my days in this world where no one can see me" I said standing up. 

"No,  you have found your body already, just have to go back to it" said Eru smiling at me.

_Erebor's tombs, deep under the mountain.  My body lies there._

I felt lighter as I opened my tired eyes to find myself in the tombs as I sat up to look down my body to find my original dwarven armor and black boots. I put my finger in my vest pocket to find my silver ring of invisibility that Eru gave me long ago.

I took out the ring and slipped it on my finger and disappeared as I drew my cloak around me as I made my way out of Erebor. I ran to Ravehill to find Fili, Kili and Thorin laying on the ground as a red headed Silvan elf sobbed over Kili, with a wound to his heart. 

_It's my fault, it is all my fault! I made them go as scouts!  I made them... die!  I killed them!  I AM THE REASON WHY THEY ARE DEAD! I am the reason Dis had no family left! Dis...my sister...was my sister...has nothing because of me_

I came up to Fili and Kili while sitting next to the elf while she sobbed. They were so pale and motionless.  _It truly was my fault._

I stood up and walked away from them as I muttered my goodbyes to them while cursing myself for being so stupid and not realizing Azog's plan. 

_At least he and his son are dead now,  but I must find Bilbo!_

_And do what...will he even believe me,  if I said I was Thorin Oakenshield_

I shut the voices in my head up as I came back to the gates of Erebor to find Bilbo with the rest of the company looked at him as Dwalin was holding Ori tight, as his belly protruded outwards. Dis stood beside the company with her nose bright red with her eyes dropping. 

"You don't have to leave,  Bilbo. You can stay here until you give birth, then come back to the Shire" said Oín.

"I know that is what Thorin would have wanted, but I am not leaving yet. I wish to see Thorin buried with his nephews, where they are safest, by their uncle and king's side" said Bilbo. "Besides, I want to get home where me and Thorin's child are safest."

"We just do not want you to get hurt, Bilbo. The heir of Durin rests inside you" said Balin.

"It will be better if I give birth in the Shire, there he or she will grow up with hobbits, that will accept the fact it is half dwarf. I think it will be best" said Bilbo. "Make sure you send word to me when Ori gives birth, so we can see the little one after I have mine."

"We will,  Bilbo" said Ori smiling.

"They are bringing theiir bodies,  soon Dain Ironfoot will become our king, with Thorin Oakenshield passing into legend" said Balin looking towards Ravenhill. Bilbo fell silent as he looked north as I looked towards Ravenhill as multiple dwarves came carrying Fili, Kili,  and Thorin's body on wooden beds. 

They laid them down on the ground as Dis came up to them and looked at her sons, that I helped take care of and the brother I was. She sobbed for Fili first as she was told he was slain by Azog. She said her last goodbye to Fili before going to Kili beside him.

She took his hand to find the ruinstone sitting inside. She looked at it before tears came to her eyes. "He gave me a promise, that he would come back to me, but I never wanted him to come back this way" said Dis as she muttered her last goodbye to Kili before coming to Thorin and kneeling down to him.

"Thank you,  my brother for caring for my son's long ago. May you be in peace now" said Dis walking away before coming up to Bilbo while crossing her arms. "Were you my brother's One that is now pregnant with his child?"

"Yes,  and I am aware that you are the sister of Thorin. So you will soon have a niece or nephew" said Bilbo as Dis hugged him while the dwarves picked the bodies up again while I moved out of the way as they walked inside Erebor and came deep into the tombs as they laid each of them on a separate tomb as Thranduil and Bard came forwards having Orcrist and the Arkenstone in hand. The red headed elf came down as well as she stood by the company.

Thranduil put Orcrist upon Thorin's chest with Bard putting the Arkenstone on Thorin's breast.

I bowed my head as the others did the same with Dain slightly sobbing. They lead Dain to the throne room as he became King Under the Mountain with me slightly smiling at him, and silently hoping he will be a good King. 

The next morning,  Bilbo was lead by Balin outside as Balin tried to have Bilbo stay until the feast was over before leaving Erebor.

"It's time Balin that I go back to my home, where I can have a peaceful time with the child in the Shire, I promise that I will send word weeks before giving birth" said Bilbo. "I will slip away as you tell the others I said goodbye."

"You can tell them yourself" said Balin as Bilbo turned around to find the remaining company standing outside the gate.

"If any of you are near the Shire, tea is at four, there is plenty of it. You are welcome any time. Also, don't bother knocking" said Bilbo while they laughed. 

_I have to leave now, and get to Bag-End before Bilbo does._

I took off running as Gandalf came with a pony and his horse to the gates of Erebor. Soon I came to Mirkwood and to Beorn's house while not stopping until I reached Rivendell. I took off my ring and was tried beyond measure as I saw Elrond came towards me shocked to see another person.

"Who are you, wary stranger?" asked Elrond.

"I am Elien of the Valar, but most call me Elien" I said.

"Welcome to Rivendell, Elien" said Elrond.

"We have met before,  but I was Thorin. He is dead now" I said bowing my head.

"Do not blame yourself for dying on your people,  they will be fine without you" said Elrond as he put hand in my shoulder.

"Even if Bilbo Is pregnant, and I am the one responsible?" I asked looking up as he gave me a confused look. 

"Bilbo...is what?" stammered Elrond. 

"Some male hobbits can have children, and Bilbo was one of them" I said.

"I will believe it, when I see his belly" said Elrond, "but you must rest before you continue to journey on."

"One day, and I am leaving. Cannot be here when Bilbo comes here, and I have business elsewhere that needs my assistance" I said as I got the same room as before and lay down for the rest of the day until Elrond called me to supper.

I got up and looked in the looking glass to see my dark brown hair hanging just before my shoulder as it waved backwards with my dark blue eyes looking back at me. I went to the door and opened it to go to the dining hall outside. 

Elrond sat before me as I took the seat next to him. He smiled at me while I looked down shyly with my head bowed.

"I assure you that your choices done on the journey are past you now. Today you are yourself again, a proud noble queen, who has the right to the throne of Durin, even if you are not a dwarf" said Elrond.

"I don't want the throne,  after everything I did to my people, to Durin's folk. I would be burned alive before they even thought of letting me become Queen, if there ever was one" I said.

"Elien, you are more than just a Valar, you have your One,  that has your heir inside of him. That should be worth me than anything any dwarf can say. That you were able to have a pregnant One before you died, to have the heir born as you are yourself again" said Elrond. 

"But I ended up killing my previous nephews, that were to be next in line,  if I was to die" I said looking up at Elrond.

"Your company was meant to die, before you were meant to reach Erebor. You should be grateful that it wad only you and your nephews, not all the company" said Elrond.

"Dwalin still has Ori, his pregnant One" I said looking down again.

"There is another member of the company that is expecting a child?" asked Elrond flabbergasted.

"Yes,  my best warrior, Dwalin has his One, Ori that is a bearer. He is almost three months along. Bilbo is over a month along by now" I said smiling slightly.

"Get your One back, you deserve him as much as he deserves you back in his life" said Elrond.

"That is where I am going, to the Shire and to correct all the hurts I have given to Bilbo. I will not tell him now about my past, but I will one day. When I feel he trusts me again" I said. "Now I must get rest, so I may leave tomorrow for Bilbo's home." I stood up and was about to walk away.

"Elien, would you like something to eat?" asked Elrond. I sighed as I realized how hungry I was as I turned around and sat back down again while food was served by the elven servants while I thanked them. I ate while looking up from my food to find Elrond staring at me.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked as I finished chewing and stared at Elrond.

"How come you like elves, but did not when you were Thorin?" asked Elrond.

"I have no reason to hate them as a Valar, but I did as a dwarf" I said shrugging my shoulders. "I cannot give a clear answer, maybe it was Thranduil and the company that made me hate elves as much as I did."

"You are less careless and smarter as yourself, then as a mortal dwarf. Not saying you were not smart though" said Elrond blushing slightly. 

"I understand what you mean, I was rather unhappy the majority of the time" I said sipping at my tea. "Sorry again for the mess, and to think I almost got Bilbo pregnant here, if he did not stop me."

"But Dwalin ended up getting Ori pregnant here, correct?" asked Elrond. 

"I guess so,  but I hope there is not any other members who are having children" I said.

"You might be able to have Bilbo's child now, sense your female and was Bilbo's One" said Elrond.

"I am still his One, just in a different body" I said smirking as I finished my food and the servants took my plate as I walked to my room and lay for the rest of the night, while not feeling a bit tired as dawn came and I went to pack.

_How long have I had proper sleep?  Days? Months? Years? My whole life? Too long to tell any more. Living to be over fourteen thousand years old cannot be good if I cannot remember the last time I had sleep_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to continue on this story on for how long I decide to keep writing chapters. Probably another five to ten chapters, but it will depend on how long it will take to wrap up side stories


	34. Chapter 34

I finished getting dressed and packing as I was almost ready to leave as Elrond shouted for me just as I was about to leave Rivendell. 

"Elien, your going so soon?" asked Elrond.

"As I said before, I was to leave today" I said turning around to face him.

"I wish you the best of luck,  and I hope to see you soon to Rivendell" said Elrond as he walked up to me and hugged me.

"Thank you" I said as I drew away from Elrond and came out of the valley before looking back once to marvel at the beauty. I turned around, but I did not realize the next time I would see that beautiful place,  I would be pregnant with my first child and Bilbo's second.

I slipped my ring on my finger as I continued to walk west as I soon came to the Shire. I slipped the ring off my finger again as Bilbo's belongings were being carried away from the house. I ran up to Bag-End and shouted at the auctioneer as the Hobbits turned towards me. 

"Who are you?" asked the auctioneer to me.

"I am Elien, a friend of Bilbo" I said as I blocked the door and not letting any hobbit inside as I shut the door behind me and latched it shut.

I walked through the empty rooms as I knew he would be lonely. That the child will end up giving him company. I pitied the days he was alone in this home, without a friend or someone he cared about.

_I hope Bilbo is safe, I do not want him to die, and be left with nothing._

_He is still traveling, hasn't been a month sense I left Erebor. But he had our child inside of him!_

These thoughts streamed through my head for four to five months until I sat on Bilbo's armchair as I heard the auctioneers going at the auction over again as I heard the door open. I slipped my ring on my finger as I stood up and walked to the door to find Bilbo walking inside and shutting the door while pressing his back against it.

His belly was just barely sticking from his shirt as he pressed his hand to it and started rubbing it as I saw pain come to his face while I knew the baby was kicking hard against his stomach.

_He is six months along,  yet he is still so small. He must be having complications with the child. I should not have died, so he could be living peacefully in Erebor with our child._

_He would look farther along that what he does now. He will have to carry my child longer than I wanted him to._

_But he is carrying a half dwarf as well, making the baby smaller than normal. Or would that make the baby bigger, sense dwarves are bigger than Hobbits are in size and weight._

_Either way, I still pitied Bilbo for having to carry a much bigger child that a normal hobbit in his soon to be swollen belly._

_I just hope he didn't have any more complications that what he had so far, with the baby not growing as fast as it normally would._

_I wish to comfort him in any way I can,  but I can't rub his belly while the baby to grows inside of him, or feel the small heartbeat coming from the child to say it is still alive and well. I want to kiss Bilbo again and him to be mine as we live our lives in peace._

_I can't have that now, he will never have those feeling for me, sense he loved me as Thorin and not as my true self._

I blinked as a knock came to the door with Bilbo continuing to press his hand to his stomach while he opened the door to find the same red headed elf that was sobbing over Kili,  with fresh tears in her eyes as her stomach could be clearly seen from beneath her green corset.

"Who are you?" asked Bilbo.

"I am Tauriel, Silvan elf from Mirkwood that has been banished by King Thranduil" said the elf. My thoughts came to when I was in the dungeons as I slowly fell asleep to Kili and Tauriel talking.

_Could this be Kili's child inside of her?_

Bilbo stepped out of the way to let her sit down while she kept an eye on Bilbo's belly whole he mimicked by resting his eyes on her stomach. 

"I would like to know who's child you are carrying, and how long you have been carrying it?" asked Bilbo.

"It is Kili's,  and I have carried it since the company of Thorin Oakenshield were in Mirkwood or the Woodland Realm" said Tauriel pressing a hand to her stomach as the baby kicked. 

_That bastard! At least there will be more than just one heir to the throne,  if me and Bilbo's child should die_

"Kili's child,  well mine is Thorin's, as you probably know. I will send someone from the Woodland Realm to be your midwife" said Bilbo sighing. I started to shake slightly at the thought that I could be his midwife.

_Nonsense,  I do not know anything about child birth, aside from Dis. Caring for Fili and Kili was enough for the both of us_

I pressed my back to the wall before taking the ring off my finger and placing it in my pocket. I removed my back to the wall and stepped out.

"I will be your midwife,  if that is what you need" I said as Bilbo and Tauriel turned around to face me.

"Now who are you?" asked Bilbo.

"I am Elien of the Valar" I said.

"What are you doing in my home?" asked Bilbo.

"I followed you on your journey to keep you safe,  but I have come back to the Shire to keep your home protected" I lied as I stayed calm about trying to keep my mind from going to back to the fact I ended up killing my nephews and myself.

"I accept you to be my midwife and Tauriel's, but you will need an extra hand when it comes to taking care of both of us" said Bilbo. 

_Well that is a relief, he somehow trusts me to help care for our child. Maybe he already seers my secret_

"I will try to care for you both until you send for another midwife. I will get the papers now for the letters" I said walking out of the room to Bilbo's study. 

_What am I doing, shouldn't I be the one to write the letter and not my pregnant One?_

_Bilbo is better at writing than I am, he is the one carrying the child and not me._

I grabbed a tray and set the inkwell and parchment on it while returning back to Bilbo and Tauriel. I set the tray on Bilbo's lap while I had Tauriel come with me to a spare bedroom as I sat besides her to ask questions. 

"How long have you been carrying the child?" I asked, even though I knew the answer already. 

"Over six months" said Tauriel.

"You should be on track to giving birth on the ninth month of your pregnancy" I said as the memories came back to me that I had made her lose her lover.

_Why didn't I just go up to Azog myself and kill him. Maybe I would have died, but at least Fili and Kili would have been alive. Fili would have become King and Kili would be with Tauriel and with their child._

"Elien, are you alright?" asked Tauriel as I snapped out of my thoughts. 

"I'm fine, just happy for you. Kili would have been so happy to see your little one" I said realizing that I said Kili. 

"How do you know it's Kili's?" asked Tauriel curiously.

"Judging by how big you are compared to normal elvish pregnancy, you are obviously carrying a half dwarf. I know how much you loved Kili, so I narrowed it down to your child being Kili's" I said smiling slightly while silently cursing myself.

"Do you have an children?" asked Tauriel.

"No, and I attend to keep it that way" I said looking away as Tauriel stood up again. 

"You are the cutest person I have ever seen, Elien. Surely you deserve to be with someone you love" said Tauriel as she wrapped her arms around me.

_I am already with my One, he just doesn't know I'm here with him. That I was Thorin,  the father to his child and the king I would have been._

"I should...go check on Bilbo now" I said stammering as I walked out of the room to find Bilbo finished writing and the tray on the table.

"May I check on you now?" I asked slightly shaking as he nodded as he went into his room and lay down on the bed. I pulled his shirt up and saw the dwarf ruins I wrote on his belly still there. I slightly smiled as I took a deep breath before asking him questions.

"How long have you been carrying the child,  and who's is it?" I asked. 

"Six months, and it's Thorin's" said Bilbo. I pressed my hand to his belly to feel the string heartbeat coming from the child before it kicked at me.

"You are still very small for being six months along, but yours is a half dwarf as well. But you must wait for the child while Tauriel will be able to give birth wren she hits her ninth months, in two to three months from now. You, unfortunately will have to wait longer than your nine month period. But I know you will be a great father" I said drawing away from Bilbo.

"So you have children?" asked Bilbo.  _Him too_

"No, and I don't plan to have children.  I don't know if I can even have any, being the age I am" I said as Bilbo sat up and put his shirt over his protruding belly. He reached into his bag to pull out the mithril shirt and put it in his wardrobe.

"Why not? Your a very beautiful person,  and anyone would be happy to have you as their One" said Bilbo as I blushed slightly.  _Did he really like me?_

"Thank you, but I have no intention of having children, and I still haven't found my One" I lied as I was staring right at my One. He looked down as I walked away as I pressed my back to a wall.

_This is going to be a painful pregnancy for not only Bilbo, but me to see him suffer so much for our little one. I love him so much, and hope he is not mad at me for leaving him_


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to end the story on this chapter

A week later, Mirithel came to aid Tauriel as a midwife. Her hair was golden blonde that hung to her knees with dark green eyes. She wore a dark green dress

"I will agree to taking care of Tauriel, if you are comfortable with caring for Bilbo as I get Tauriel prepared to be a mother" said Mirithel.

"I will care for Bilbo" I said.  _I might get a chance to bond with Bilbo before he gives birth._

"Good,  I will say how Tauriel is,  after I am done checking on her. You may confirm Bilbo's condition, when you checked on him" said Mirithel smiling. I went to Bilbo's bedroom door and knocked as he opened the door. 

"Come in,  I was just sitting by the fire to stay warm" said Bilbo as I walled inside and he sat down in a chair besides the hearth with his hand pressed to his belly. I pulled up a chair and sat down besides him. 

We watched the fire the rest of the day until he started to fall asleep. I picked him up and carried him over to his bed and he was soon fast asleep. I smiled at him as I pressed my hand to his belly and could feel the baby softly kicking against Bilbo's stomach.

I sighed before leaving the room and shutting the door behind me as I sat down on Bilbo's arm chair with Mirithel sitting besides me smiling.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked looking at Mirithel.

"You like Bilbo" said Mirithel.

"No" I lied as I tried to hide the blush.  _I love Bilbo, he is my One, and i always will be with him, even if he doesn't like me_

"I can see it in both your eyes. You love each other, stop trying to hide It the truth that you are meant to be" said Mirithel.

"Please, he will never love me like he did to Thorin.  We are good friends,  and I will leave it at that" I said.

"Tauriel loved Kili,  and that didn't stop her from loving him" said Mirithel.

"It's different, she is an Elf, and I am a Valar, and she didn't have to worry about her partner not loving her. I am not interested in Bilbo, and he is not to me" I said standing up.

"Elien, Bilbo loves and cares for you. I know deep down he will forget the past" said Mirithel.  _If only I could forget mine._

I walked away and went to my room Bilbo gave me.  _I can't leave Bilbo now,  after searching for my One for so long_

I decided to go to Bilbo's room and watch him sleep as I let the fire die down.  

When Tauriel was on her ninth months, Mirithel put her in bed rest as I stayed by Bilbo's side with his much larger belly, that made me and Mirithel more than happy. Mirithel had me come in as Bilbo followed after me. 

Tauriel was in labor as Bilbo stayed by her side as I joined Mirithel. After an hour, Tauriel was nearing.birth as she pushed one more time and a small child came out of her. Mirithel wrapped the child up to see that it was a little girl.

"Congrats, Tauriel on your little girl" said Mirithel as she handed the child to Tauriel. 

"What are you going to name her?" Bilbo and I asked in unison.

"Laeghel" said Tauriel.

"Very beautiful name" said Mirithel looking at Bilbo and me.

That night I sit by the fire while Bilbo was asleep. He woke up and was slightly frightened to find me looking at him.

"Do you even sleep?" asked Bilbo sitting up before pain shout through his belly and he laid down again. 

"I have not slept for a long time,  Bilbo. Besides I have to care for you" I said as I grabbed a cold cloth and placed it on Bilbo's forehead.

"Get some sleep,  I worry about you" said Bilbo taking my hand as he made room for me as I took off my boots and laid down beside Bilbo with him wrapping his arms around me as I could feel his stomach against back. 

The next few months as Bilbo's pregnancy passed from the ninth month to the tenth, with that month passing and going to August with Bilbo being pregnant for his eleventh month. I sent word to Erebor as Bilbo started going through pains, but no sign of labor. They returned sent back a raven saying they would be in the Shire before the end of September. 

When August passed and September was nearing,  I had Bilbo go into bed rest for fear that he will outrun himself, and did not want to harm the child, plus I wanted to give Bilbo the most comfortable labor and birthing could give him.  He looked at me shocked. 

"I am beginning to think I am not giving birth any time soon" said Bilbo

"That is why I am going to put you on bed rest, so you and the baby can be calm before it is time" I said as Bilbo climbed into his bed and pressed his back to his bed while I pulled the covers over him, as his swollen stomach stuck out from the blankets.

"I do not know how to thank you" said Bilbo taking my hand.

"You don't have to, letting me be with you is enough" I said as Bilbo kissed my hand and smiled at me.

"Do you think Thorin would have been a good father?" asked Bilbo weakly.  _What should I do?_ _  
_

"He would have been a great father, after all he cared for Fili and Kili when they were young" I said.

"I loved him so much" said Bilbo.

"I know" I said looking at him as he smiled at me.

When the month of September was about to pass and Bilbo's birthday came as the anniversary of him being pregnant for an entire year. He laid on the bed looking at us as I tried to cheer him up. He grabbed my hand as I touched his flaming forehead.

"I think it's finally time,  I am in intense pain and can the fell the child moving out of me" said Bilbo as he slightly groaned while me and Mirithel started pulling Bilbo's clothes off and spreading his legs apart as Tauriel held his hand.  _She would have such a good friend and a great spouse to Kili._

Bilbo started to push as I stayed and waiting for our heir to born. Mirithel came with a wet cloth with several more pieces of cloth handy. She placed the wet one on Bilbo's forehead as he continued to push while sighing in pain. 

I felt horribly bad for him as the pushing continued for hours until Bilbo looked extremely tired as their seemed no end in sight. I tried to comfort him as Tauriel held onto his hand while his knuckles were white.

He let out a painful push as I grabbed hold of the small child when he came out of Bilbo. I smiled at our heir as Bilbo looked with relief to see his newborn son. I cleaned off the child and wrapped it in blankets before handing our son to Bilbo.

"Congrats Bilbo, on your son. He might be small, but he is your little one and he's beautiful" I said as Bilbo smiled at the child in his arms. "What are you going to name him?"

"I was thinking about Frodo" said Bilbo.

"That's a beautiful name" I said smiling at Frodo with his dark brown curls. Frodo opened his eyes slightly to see his bright blue eyes. Bilbo smiled at him while kissing his forehead. I smiled at them as I saw a beautiful father and son together without another parent.  _Me_

"I will let you rest, Bilbo" I said about to walk out of the room.

"Stay here, Elien" said Bilbo. I stopped short before walking back to Bilbo as Tauriel smiled at Frodo with Laeghel looking at her distant cousin.

That night as I took watch over Bilbo and Frodo. Bilbo got up to look at Frodo to see the newborn fast asleep 

"Your going to be a great father, I can already see it" I said as Bilbo turned to me while walking towards me slowly.

"I need someone else to help me care for Frodo. I cannot do this alone" said Bilbo as he was only inches apart from me.

"I cannot trave the place of Thorin, as a second parent" I said as Bilbo cut me off as he pressed his lips to mine. I looked shocked at him as he drew away disappointed. 

"I am sorry, I did not mean to scare you" said Bilbo, "but I like you, Elien."

"I just did not realize that you liked me that way" I said blushing as Bilbo came back up me and kissed me again.  _Be mine please_

He picked me up in his arms and put me down on the bed as he climbed after me and laid on top of me.

"You want another one this soon?" I asked as the thought of being a mother slightly scared me.  _But he is mine again, at love each other. Maybe my past will just be the past_

"Yes, I love you Elien. My heart still misses Thorin, but I am ready to open my heart again to you" said Bilbo as he took my hair and braided a courtship braid into the strands. 

"Do you not think this is not a little too rushed?" I asked, thinking my question dumb as I wanted nothing more, but to be with Bilbo.

"Thorin courted me as long as I have known you, and even then I know he wanted children" said Bilbo. I lay in thought before I nodded my acceptance. He kissed me while undressing each other as I grew tired and forgot everything about the affair, but I opened my eyes to find me and Bilbo naked in bed as I was sort of sick for morning sickness.

The sickness left me before Bilbo woke up, and remembering that the dwarven company with Dis would be coming to the Shire, and I could see Ori's child. 

I got dressed as Bilbo woke up smiling at me as I looked at his hair to find an accepting courtship braid in his hair.

When the dwarves arrived to see Frodo and Laeghel, as Ori came with a small child in his arms, Dwalin and his daughter, Moria. She had a lighter shade of brown hair with hints of black and golden brown mixed in. Dis came up to me and looked me up and down while crossing her arms.

_I forgot how she acted, after not taking to get for years._

"Who are you?" asked Dis to me.

"I am Elien, midwife of Bilbo and partner" I said as I started shaking.  _Should I tell her I was her brother?_

"You are couring my brothers One?" asked Dis.

"Yes, but...my-" I cut myself off as I started shaking worse that it became visible. 

"My what?" asked Dis as the company and Bilbo turned to me with Mirithel and Tauriel looking at me.

"Can I talk to you in private?" I asked with my mouth shaking. _Now I have done it, now I will have to tell them my past_

"We should all hear what you have to say for yourself" said Dis crossing her arms.

"Dis, I was your brother, Thorin. I was him sense he was born until the moment he died. But I have been sent by Eru to correct my error" I said hugging Dis as she accepted it with the dwarves hugging their previous leader and king.

"I missed you so much" said Dis before Bilbo walked up to me and held my face before kissing me.

"I love you more than anything,  you will already be my One. Now you are having my child, and I cannot ask for more" said Bilbo hugging me as I was so happy to have my One back as the dwarves embraced me once again.

_Mom, what happened afterwards?_

I looked down from the throne to find twenty one year old Frodo and a twenty year old Valia looking up at me. I smiled at them.

"Well, I enjoyed my days as Dis took care of me with the company staying with me. They wanted me to return to Erebor, to become their queen, and that take will be told a different story" I said as they frowned slightly.

"You were so cool as Thorin, but your amazing as our mom" said Frodo smiling.

_I might get the life I deserve, after all this time_

_It was all just a dream, I should have never been sent back._

I stood on the mountains of Mordor as it crumbled around me as I tried to keep the memories of my past away. Frodo and Sam had destroyed the One Ring of Power. I felt weak as I used all my life strength on making sure my son was safe, with his One. 

I flew into the air as my eagle form while the other Eagles soared around me as they picked up Frodo and Sam from the crumbling Mount Doom. 

_Will this be the true end for me? If it is, I do not want it, to be taken from this world as I have corrected all the evil I started_

I smiled at Frodo and Sam as they looked at me. _Forgive me, my family and friends, because I must leave you now_

I tried to keep flying as I felt lighter when I felt feathers flying around me and them burning from the heat of the destruction. 

I looked down at the ground as I focused on the sky I would return to with Fili and Kili and Frerin and everyone else I have lost In battle.

I felt myself hit the ground as light surrounded me once again as I drifted to the light where Eru stood before me.

"I am proud of you, Elien. You are worth more than all the gold in Erebor and all the stars that shine in the sky. Correcting the hurts done with the destruction of the One Ring. You may live in peace with the ones that have died" said Eru smiling as Frerin, Fili, and Kili ran up to me and hugged me as I let tears fall down my face at the relief to see the ones I care about.

_I hope to see Bilbo, Frodo, Sam and the rest of my family one day. I already miss them._

"You will still be able to see the ones that are still living,  you deserve that honor " said Eru. I looked down to see Frodo and Sam still very much alive, but sobbing at my death.

_Everything will be alright, they will miss me, but they with heal. I just know it. I am safe at last with my family, even if I was Thorin long ago_

I smiled as I watched the days go by without my presence. Soon Bilbo joined me, then Frodo and Sam, and lastly my granddaughter, Elien with Gimli. I smiled at them, knowing I was finally at peace. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and hope you enjoyed this story  
> I am open to requests for anything I can add to this series, or ideas in general for any type of stories I can do


End file.
